Firebrand
by HuntressWarden
Summary: A demon hunter who is raised in Outland and is sent to Kalimdor by Illidan Stormrage. There, she meets new friends and heroes...and finds out about a dark secret known only by the wisest...my first fanfic, R&R please! Chapter 23 up!
1. Leaving Outland

It's my first fanfic and I hope that you like it! (don't kill me if the spacing is messed.you can probably tell what's actually a paragraph) Obviously nothing in this story belongs to me except for the story plot.most of it, Blizzard owns the rest. ----------  
  
" I shall annihilate all of you damn creeps from this place!" a female night elf cried as she charged into a small group of six purple voidwalkers surrounding a red one.  
  
Voidwalkers were thick black spirits that emitted either a purple glow, or a red glow, for more powerful ones. They had come from portals that were created by the pitlord, Magtheridon, the former ruler of Outland. Magtheridon had been slain by Illidan Stormrage, neither night elf nor demon, but just as powerful, when he had entered Outland.  
  
The elven girl charged and slashed at the monsters with her demon blades. Her blades glowed with bright green flames, dealing more damage to her targets. By then, she had already killed three of them. For every moment her blades were surrounded by the flames, her mana got lower. She retreated a small distance, just enough for her to lash out blue waves of light that attached to the red voidwalker. She could feel her magic coming back to her. The elf ran back into the battle and continued to hack and slash the creatures, killing another two of them.  
  
One of them had tried to attack her from behind, but she gracefully side- stepped out of the way and stabbed it, without even turning around or facing it. The red voidwalker silently tried to sneak away from her. She threw one of her blades the last blue voidwalker, freeing her left hand. It had pierced it and pinned its corpse on to the hard, dusty ground. Waves of bright light came forth from her hand like before, only with green light instead. As soon as it touched the fleeing voidwalker, it emitted an incredibly forceful shock and the creep fell down dead, crumbling away. The elven girl bent down to remove her demon blade from the voidwalker's body. When she took it out, the body crumbled into dust.  
  
Applause from another person made her turn around, the glowing of her blades stopped as she recognized the blood elf that stood a few metres behind her. He had long blonde hair that barely reached half of his back. He wore the usual blood mage uniform of red and gold plates that were covered with a black cape with red shoulder guards.  
  
" Well done, Firebrand," he told her." Beautiful finishing moves! Those flames of yours really do come in handy, don't they? Master Illidan would be quite impressed if he were to see your battle techniques. Always perfect evasion moves and a new skill, hmm? I presume that you have seen me siphoning?"  
  
Firebrand grinned. "I admit that I have, Kael. You have been watching me as well, am I right?" she replied.  
  
He just chuckled. "You talk too sophisticatedly for an elf that has only reached the age of fourteen. But that does not matter, young Kal'dorei, for I still have much to learn as well. Lady Vashj has requested that I take you to her. Come along now, Firebrand."  
  
She walked alongside him as her raven-black hair trailed behind her back, tied back the traditional demon hunter way. Her eyes always covered up by her blindfold that she always had on. She wore tan-coloured hide pants that widened further down, with fur around the rims. Her top just a mere band of hide around her chest, fashioned similar to her pants. There were bandages on her feet, except her toes, revealing her two inch toenails. Her hands also bound with bandages up to her forearm, her fingernails reaching up to one and a half inches long. Around her right arm, was a golden armlet that glowed a faint blue. They arrived at a portal in the middle of the desolate land.  
  
"Ah, Firebrand, Kael'Thas!" Lady Vashj greeted them, as she slithered towards them with her bow strung on her back with her quiver and another bow and quiver in her scaly, turqouise hands, as well as a sack. " Master Illidan has requested that you, demon hunter, be sent to Kalimdor through this portal. He tells me that it is your time to go. I have put all of your clothing and belongings in a sack. And here is your bow and here are your arrows."  
  
Firebrand took her possessions from the naga witch. She did not know what to say."Lady Vashj, Kael," she began, " I thank you so much for taking care of me and offering me your hospitality for these fourteen years. I will miss both of you, the naga, and the blood elves, as well as the Dranei. Again, I must thank you." She then threw her arms around both of them and hugged them tightly.  
  
"Before you go, Firebrand. Keep on working on those spells that I taught you!" Kael reminded her.  
  
"Yes, and practice with your bow, as well!" Lady Vashj added.  
  
The elven girl took her last glance at the place that she had called her home. Ashe thera doro dan, Outland, she said in her head, and calmly stepped into the orange, swirling portal that would lead her to the land called Kalimdor.  
  
"My head." she grumbled as she awakened. Her fingers felt the ground, abundant with grass. Grass was rare in Outland, occasionally sprouting through small cracks in the dry lands. She scanned the strange grassy place, trees surrounded her, as well as plants and flowers. "This must be a forest that Kael had told me about." she said to herself.  
  
Strange commotion had gotten her attention. She turned her head and saw many spider-like creatures and strange zombies crawling on all fours, led by a large beetle. "Ah! What do we have here? A little elfy-girl?" it asked in its hollow voice, as it looked at Firebrand. "Well I'm afraid that this  
will be your last moment alive!"  
  
Its force headed towards her wielding no weapons but their claws. In response, she picked up her two demon blades and ran towards them. She put her blades across each other and a powerful pillar of flame surrounded her  
enemies. "Dur'anei kov." she muttered at them.  
  
Some of the zombies were feasting on the charred corpses on the ones that were killed in the flame. Firebrand took it to her advantage and decided to attack them. Her blades began to glow with the same green flame as before. They fell to pieces as she sliced off their body parts, surprisingly, they left little to no blood. She then focused her attention to the giant beetle creature. It aimed a strong swipe at her chest, but she easily jumped up and evaded it, she ended up on its shell. The elf searched for where shells were not protecting the insect, while being careful of not being hit by the  
long spikes protruding from it. The bug was moving around frantically, trying to shake her off. The spider creatures were trying to attack her as well. She managed to jab one of her blades into an unprotected slit in its  
back, before she got shaken off. Milky, purple blood spewed out of its back, covering Firebrand and itself in blood. It let out a screech before  
it had fallen down. She approached its body and retrieved her weapon.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a sting in her arm. As she turned around, there was a claw in her arm from one of the spiders. She felt her arm suddenly grow numb and she dropped her blade. There was an arrow lit with fire that whizzed past her and had slain the spider. Before Firebrand collapsed from dizziness, she made out a pillar of fire rise from the ground being reinforced by a targetted hailstorm of icy shards that were headed straight for the remaining spiders. 


	2. Awakening

Hah! Chapter 2 is up! Nothing I can really say about it besides the fact that all the characters belong to Blizzard.sOOOOO R&R please! --------------  
  
Firebrand awoke and opened her eyes. She found herself lying on a soft bed in a shack, somebody was dabbing at her wound with a wet cloth. She felt a sudden stinging from her arm and quickly sat up. The person who was tending to her was a young female human. She had blond-coloured, shoulder-length hair. She wore a hooded, purple cloak with a rune on the back. Firebrand presumed that the staff leaning on the nearby wall was the girl's.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" the girl asked. Her voice had a gentle tone to it.  
  
"Agh.I think so." the elf replied weakly.  
  
"That's good." She introduced herself, "My name is Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the survivors of Lordaeron. Tyrande, Sylvos and I managed to get you out of that battle before you would have been killed."  
  
"My name is Firebrand, and I thank you." Firebrand answered. "But may I ask, what were those things that attacked me?" she asked.  
  
"They are undead, unfortunately, they have been attacking us mainly in Kalimdor. The large beetle that you killed is a Crypt Lord, the spiders are Crypt Fiends, and the small ones that crawled are Ghouls. Those are just some of the creatures that have sided with the undead."  
  
"' Tyrande' and ' Sylvos' are elven names, so you have allied with elves?"  
  
"Yes, and we have also sided with the orcs and trolls. Maybe you will meet them after you rest. You are still too weak to do much since the poison had traveled through your body pretty quickly. Go to sleep and recover your strength, I can already tell by your voice, that you are tired." Jaina then left the room.  
  
Firebrand lay back down on the bed. Her elven ears picked up a conversation.  
  
"What makes you think that?" a male voice asked somebody.  
  
A female voice replied, "She has to be, Furion! Her tattoos, the white streak in her hair!"  
  
Firebrand fingered the top of her head, remembering that she had white streaks in her hair that became one when she tied up her hair.  
  
"What about Flameseeker?"  
  
"He doesn't have the streak and his resemblance is more of the warden's than your brother!"  
  
Firebrand could now hear Jaina's voice, "She has awakened, but she is still in a weak state. She's very young, though."  
  
She could hear paced footsteps towards her room. Two night elves approached her, one was a male and the other a female. The male night elf wore a robe made of the fur of an animal and carried a gnarled staff with a green jewel on the top. The female night elf wore armour that resembled Lady Vashj's description of ceremonial plates. They protected her shoulders and legs but nothing else. She also had earrings that looked like small stars. Firebrand concluded that she was a Priestess of the Moon.  
  
"Elune adorei" Firebrand barely managed to say.  
  
They smiled at her, mainly the priestess. She said to her, "Surely, Elune has blessed you with endurance, strength, and grace, child. My name is Tyrande Whisperwind, a High Priestess of the Moon, and this is Malfurion Stormrage, a very powerful Arch-Druid."  
  
"I presume that you are a demon hunter, young Firebrand. You were quite courageous to face an undead army by yourself." he commented. "And you seem to have suffered a strong poison wound. Don't worry, the poison is gone now, for now, just drink this potion and then you'll have enough energy to get up and walk around. You can ask any of us to show you around." He then handed her a small vial filled with a glowing green liquid. He then exited the room as well as Tyrande.  
  
Firebrand eagerly took the cork out of the potion and poured the contents down her throat. Immediately she felt her strength coming back to her, it was not all of her strength but it was good enough for her. She got up from the bed and left the shack. She re-adjusted her blindfold as she observed the large base filled with buildings of different races. She suddenly bumped into another elf who walked by.  
  
"Watch it!" he snarled as he looked at her angrily. He was a blood mage, dressed like Prince Kael'Thas, except that he had golden hair that had just reached his waistline.  
  
"You know that I didn't do that on purpose!" she snapped back with just as much rage.  
  
"A demon hunter are you? You look to weak and young to be one." he sneered as he looked at the dark tattoos that made patterns around her body. Some of her muscles were visible, but they were not over-built, giving her a perfect stature.  
  
"Only the strong-willed and dedicated can be a demon hunter, by the likes of you, I doubt that you are even good enough to be considered a blood mage!" she mocked.  
  
"Silence, you two!" shouted a female night elf with a black helmet and armour on, covered with a black cape with knives at the end. She raised her spiked battle ring. "Sylvos, you know better than that! Just because you are eighteen doesn't mean that you can start a fight with a stranger!" Her voice seemed very commanding.  
  
The blood mage angrily walked away.  
  
"It's alright," she assured Firebrand, "Sylvos has always been like that after he lost his sister at the fall of Quel' Thalas. I am Maiev Shadowsong, I am the leading Warden of the Watchers."  
  
"My name is Firebrand." she replied. "Are you saying that Sylvanas Windrunner was his sister, and that he is Sylvos Windrunner?"  
  
Maiev nodded. "You seem new around here, would you like a tour around here?" she offered.  
  
"Why not?" Firebrand answered.  
  
"These buildings that are mainly made of stone bricks, are human- built buildings." Maiev pointed out. "The ones that are made mainly of wooden planks, belong to the orcs and trolls. And I'm sure that you can recognize one these trees?" she asked as the directed her gaze to an enormous trees with a face resembling that of a tiger with branches that sprouted out like claws that had a split trunk, resembling legs.  
  
"I'm afraid that I actually don't. What are they, Maiev?" she replied.  
  
"This one is an Ancient of War, they give the elves the wisdom of war. There are other Ancients as well and they all have wisdom in something. You are a night elf, they are always around our culture, but you don't seem to know about them. Where have you come from then?" she asked her.  
  
"I was raised in Outland. I have only heard of you and your army, the only night elf army, in the legends of the Dranei elders, but I never believed that you, Maiev Shadowsong, actually existed." she replied, her first answer being honest and the last part being a lie.  
  
The warden looked around, "I must get going now, Firebrand. If you ever need me just ask for me, and I may teach you a few skills if I have any spare time." She disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
Tyrande ran towards Firebrand with her Frostsabre tiger as she waved. "There you are, child. I presume that you will be staying here for a while now, won't you?" she asked her.  
  
"How did you know?" she responded.  
  
"I am a Priestess, Firebrand, you must never misjudge us," she replied. "I'm going hunting for food and I was wondering if you would like to join me. We found these among your possessions," she told her, holding out a bow and a quiver of arrows. "it is an interesting kind of bow, perhaps you would like to tell me about it while we hunt?"  
  
"Of course." she replied with a smile.  
  
Tyrande mounted her tiger and set off a slow pace into the forest so that Firebrand could follow. The priestess inspected the bow thoroughly. "It seems strange that you have a naga bow among your belongings. Perhaps you could tell me where you found this."  
  
"I know that I cannot lie to you so I will tell you everything about it. I was raised in Outland by Lady Vashj and Prince Kael'Thas." she began, she paused when she saw the look on Tyrande's face.  
  
"I recall escorting Kael's forces across the remnants of a village. If you ask Maiev to tell you about it, then it will take much persuasion for her to answer. I will tell you maybe when you are a bit older and become more adjusted to Kalimdor."  
  
Firebrand nodded and continued. "Vashj and Kael told me that they had a pair of demon blades with them and suggested that I consider about becoming a demon hunter. They stood by to help me when I had trouble learning a move or a spell. Once they thought that I had learned enough to improve without their help, Lady Vashj presented me with this bow. She taught me how to use it properly and cast a few spells."  
  
"It seems so strange though.a naga would want to shelter a night elf. So you must be' the next one'."  
  
"The next --" Firebrand got interrupted by a loud roar. As she looked up, she saw a red dragon. She took an arrow out of her quiver and pulled back her bow. Normally, she would not be able to shoot from a distance that far, but something about the presence of Tyrande made it possible. She let loose the arrow and it headed straight towards the dragon.  
  
As it flew through the air, ice formed at the tip of the arrow. It pierced the dragon's heart and it screeched in pain. Another arrow flew at the dragon, this time, lit with a flame, landing beside Firebrand's arrow. The dragon fell down and landed with a loud rattling.  
  
"This dragon will provide enough food to last our base for weeks, Firebrand! Well done! Elune really must have blessed you with such traits." 


	3. Hate?

Blah blah blah, as everyone knows, I do not own warcraft.Blizzard does.ANYWAYS chapter 3 is up! Blah blah blah.go on! READ! Hahah and also, I'll try not to refer to the actual spells. . . sometimes it's kinda hard to put it in any other words. ah well, R&R please! --------------  
  
The moon shone brightly as three exhausted forces returned to the base from an undead attack. Those that needed to be healed or needed mana headed towards the moon wells, each taking their turns, two at a time. Among all of the many that were at a well, tending to their wounds, were two elves that had led their own force, Firebrand and Sylvos, angrily arguing like they always were whenever they were with each other.  
  
"I could have killed all those abominations by myself!" Sylvos told her. "I didn't even need your help at all!"  
  
"What do you mean? I even admit that I wouldn't be able to take down seven of them without help!" she retorted.  
  
"You probably couldn't even take one down alone." he snarled.  
  
They glared at each other for a short moment and then proceeded to heal themselves using the magical powers of the well. Firebrand had a deep gash in her arm by attacking an abomination that was about to hit Sylvos, in response from the large monster, it swiped a cleaver that was impossible for her to dodge and it hit her arm. She dipped some bandages into the well and wrapped them around her arm. She could already feel the wound beginning to close. She rubbed water over the remaining cuts and bruises.  
  
Sylvos removed pieces of his armour and set them beside him. He suffered some strong bruises by the force of the blow from the abominations. It seemed that both of them suffered their wounds from the enormous zombies that looked as if they were pieced together using dead body parts. Sylvos was having trouble breathing, he took hard breathes trying to get enough air.  
  
"Broken rib or two," mumbled Firebrand still focusing on her wounds, "here, take these." She threw him a few damp cloth bandages and they landed beside him, a small vial filled with a green liquid rolled over to him as well. "I guess I used too much well-water."  
  
He reluctantly took them and took off his shirt that he wore under his red plates. He wrapped the damp bandages around his chest and then drank the liquid. He could feel the rib form back together, but not strong enough to make it strong again. He left the well-water to do that. He put his shirt back on and picked up his unbuckled plates and stood up. He looked around for one of his gauntlets but decided to come back for it.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" Firebrand asked as she stood up behind him holding up a red gauntlet with gold outlining. "You can't carry anymore. . . I'll be nice just this time with that rib of yours. . ." she pointed out.  
  
Sylvos began to put his armour back on again as he began to walk towards the Den of Wonders. He handed a bag of coins to the elven shopkeeper and in return, got a small heart-shaped vial filled with a transparent potion. He handed it to Firebrand and said, "Here, it's a late present for your sixteenth birthday.even though you have the manners of a demon."  
  
"Hunter," she added as she put the put it in a pocket on her belt. "and um. . .thanks for the anti-magic potion."  
  
"Joo betta hurry mon! Foorion and Teerand needsa joo to report to dem soon." called out Rokhan, a troll Shadow Hunter, who led the other army with the elves.  
  
"Thanks, we were heading there anyways." Sylvos replied.  
  
Rokhan joined them as they walked towards a large shack in the middle of the base.  
  
"What do you mean you 'assisted me on attacking one of the undead bases'?!" Firebrand demanded, as they walked out of the shack, passing along a rack of weaponry beside an Arcane Sanctum.  
  
"I sent almost half of my army to help your force take out that base! I sent spellbreakers, sorceresses, and footmen to help you! You should have seen them, there was no possible way that you could have razed it with so little troops!" he explained with outrage.  
  
"I'll show you raze!" she snarled as she took double-bladed sword from the rack beside her and pointed an end at the blood mage.  
  
Sylvos also drew a double-bladed sword and challenged her by pointing the tip away with his weapon. Firebrand aimed a blow at him, which he blocked at his side. They had exchanged attacks, but all were dodged, or blocked, including counter-attacks. In no time, there was a large circle of trolls, orcs, elves, and humans that watched the never-ending battle.  
  
"I betta joo twenty dollas if Firebrand wins da battle, Trall-mon." Rokhan offered.  
  
Thrall blankly stared at him, "No, Rokhan, you know that I never win a bet." he replied.  
  
Sylvos aimed a stab at her stomach, but she swung behind him. He thrust his sword back, in hopes of getting her there, and was blocked by Firebrand spinning her sword to make a shield. He quickly spun around and was met by the flat part of her blade coming straight for his chest, he got winded and fell down on his back. Firebrand got on top of him and tried to hit him with the flat side of the blade again. Sylvos barely managed to block it with his blade, he had one hand on the hilt and another placed at the flat side of his blade, trying to push away Firebrand's blade, as she tried to push it down. Their cold gazes locked.  
  
"I'm going to be defeated by being sat on by someone younger than me.how miserable." Sylvos thought to himself.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm sitting on his stomach." Firebrand thought in her head.  
  
They suddenly burst into laughter and they ceased their battle. Firebrand lifted her blade off his sword and got off his stomach, she offered her hand out to him to help him up. Sylvos lifted up his blade and took her hand to get up. They dusted themselves as they got to their feet and put back the double-edged sword. Their audience applauded and gave them a path to leave from.  
  
Furion and Tyrande were two of the clapping audience members, though they did not approve of the fight. They were solely there to make sure that the battle did not end up in somebody getting hurt. They applauded because of something that had never happened for so long.  
  
"It was amazing to see that!" Tyrande exclaimed as she walked beside Furion.  
  
"It was, my love. After he came to us, after his sister fell, I thought that we would never get to see a happy, young Sylvos." he replied.  
  
"And he was laughing. . .not sarcastically, like he sometimes does, I think that he actually meant it." she said.  
  
Firebrand lay on her bed, deep in thought. She remembered the part where they looked at each other, it seemed to make her stomach feel weird. "No," she thought. "could it really be? Him? We always fight! I hate him!" She turned to her side and decided to go to sleep.  
  
Sylvos sat on his bed, taking off his armour and setting it beside him. He recalled the last part of their battle, when they had looked at each other and then laughed. "What made me laugh?" he asked himself. "Ever since Sylvanas died, I've never actually smiled. . .let alone laughed. . .Her childish face, her young, yet aggressive personality. . .No! Why her?" He felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He quickly finished removing his plates and rested for the night.  
  
The for the next few weeks, they kept away from each other. If they saw each other, they would hide behind buildings or trees and wait until they were absolutely sure that they were gone. After that, they were back to normal with their usual arguments and bickering, but never did they have another fight like that one. Strangely, they were being assigned together for almost every job or attack. They believed that it was one of Furion's ideas. . . 


	4. Conflict

Chapter 4 up! All these time jumps....heh....heh.........well too bad! Anyways have fun reading this, R&R or else I'll think that nobody's reading it (which'll probably happen soon) and then I won't post up anymore....ah well.....have fun! (if you want another chapter, just put up "next chapter!" or something as a review....just to let me know!) And I can't forget...Blizzard owns Warcraft 3 -----------------  
  
A mischievous grin spread across Sylvos' face as he looked down on Firebrand, who had her eyes closed. One of her feet were left uncovered by her blanket. It seemed all too tempting for him, he began tickling her foot.  
  
"Get out, blood mage!" she snapped as she suddenly sat up.  
  
"You seem to be a heavy sleeper for a demon hunter." he remarked.  
  
"I was awake for all that time!" she replied as she got off her bed.  
  
"Well then why didn't you stop me when you knew that I was in the room?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't know that you would come in here and tickle my foot!" she answered.  
  
"Well then, I suppose that it's your problem. Besides, Furion needs us to go to Mount Hyjal to plant the seed." he reminded her. "Remember? Or maybe you just need more sleep as opposed to laying awake all night expecting people to come in your room and not tickle your feet." He chuckled as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Nordassil's seed..." she said to herself. "Still powerful enough as a seed, still preserving our youth and immortality. Oh how I wish that it would make Sylvos go away..."  
  
Sylvos opened his eyes and looked around to find himself sitting with only his shirt and pants on that he wore under his armour. He was sitting the cold floor of a gloomy cave-like dungeon. He realized that there were black streaks of hair, as well as a few white ones, lying on his shoulder. Slowly, he turned his head to the side to see who was behind him. He met Firebrand's face as their noses almost touched.  
  
"You!" they shouted as they pulled back from each other's faces.  
  
They struggled to get away from each other, but found that their hands were tightly bound. The rope kept their hands so close that they were touching each other, palm-to-palm. Their ankles were also tied, but loosely and carelessly done.  
  
"Argh! Stop budging, demon hunter!" Sylvos yelled. They had never actually called each other by their own names.  
  
Firebrand was already struggling to get her toenail in contact with the ropes. Slowly, she cut away the ropes binding her feet. "Well if I weren't budging, it would mean that I were either dead, unconscious, or so stupid to not know that my nails are sharp enough to get us out of these." she protested. "Now try to move your feet closer to mine." She reached her foot out from behind her and cut the ropes around his feet as well.  
  
"I think that we should try to stand up." he suggested.  
  
"You do know that I cut your ropes for a reason didn't you? To stand up!" she stated impatiently.  
  
The ropes on their wrists suddenly tightened.  
  
"Shut up and do it!" he demanded, under the pain of the ropes.  
  
Firebrand grumbled and reluctantly leaned against Sylvos' back as he did the same with her. Their ropes loosened a bit as soon as they managed to stand up together.  
  
"Perhaps the ropes tighten when we are working together..." Firebrand pondered aloud as she tried to cut them with her fingernails. "It won't even let me make a tiny cut in it...there's been a spell cast upon it."  
  
"I agree..." Sylvos replied as the roped loosened itself some more.  
  
They spent hours thinking up ideas that would help them release their hands from the ropes.  
  
"Ah finally!" he cried as they slid off their hands.  
  
"I don't think that we will be getting out of here yet." Firebrand stated as she pointed to the charged currents that acted like prison bars.  
  
Sylvos pointed to a square tile that was raised slightly. "Well, I can see a switch over there. Except that it may be almost impossible to reach."  
  
"Not a challenge!" she proudly exclaimed as she disappeared in blue smoke.  
  
Sylvos saw her reappear in another cloud of smoke, a short distance away from the switch. She put her foot on the switch, but instead of cutting off the currents, another cell opened. Firebrand entered the open cell and looked in, all she saw was a large chest weighing down a switch. She cautiously pried it open and found her belt and demon blades as well as Sylvos' armour, but she left them in the chest.  
  
"Blood mage!" she called.  
  
"What?" he answered back.  
  
"I have your armour--"  
  
"And I want it back!"  
  
"Shindu falla-nah...Let me explain! It's in a chest with my blades, holding down a switch, if we get our equipment, the chest will be too light to hold down the switch. Of course, the switch could be good, but as well as bad. Do you want to open it?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I do! My armour and my magic is enough to keep me alive, now lift the switch!"  
  
The demon hunter looked around her, and took out one of her blades with one hand and took Sylvos' breastplate in the other. That was enough to trigger the switch, the currents guarding him faded away and he ran out of the cell towards the chest, that was holding his plates. Sylvos quickly had his armour buckled back on with the help of Firebrand.  
  
Suddenly, they heard quick and light pattering of feet on the ground, as well as a squeaky voice that matched with the footsteps. "Master! They are out! They have passed your first test!" it chittered excitedly.  
  
"Good," another voice replied. They could tell from the low voice, that whoever it belonged to was a male. "begin the next part."  
  
They heard a loud rumbling as well as snarling and growling. The noises got closer and the creatures came into their view, hundreds of long-snouted creatures, resembling large dogs that stood on two feet wielding small flails and crossbows.  
  
"Gnolls..." the two elves muttered.  
  
Sylvos reacted immediately conjured a large pillar of flame that killed a good forty of them and injuring a few others. He then summoned a large, fiery bird from the remaining flames. It spewed fire and dropped burning feathers down below, it looked as if it was also scorching itself, but neither Sylvos and Firebrand seemed to worry about it. Firebrand's demon blades became engulfed in flames as she charged at the front of the enemy forces swiftly taking down four to five with each blow. Once every few times she or Sylvos would let out blue strands of light that attached itself to a gnoll. They seemed to have made a battle strategy without even consulting each other as Sylvos stood behind the battle wiping out large masses of gnolls using his spells, while Firebrand held back any gnolls from reaching him.  
  
"I am getting weary, demon hunter, my mana will not last for long and the phoenix egg will be impossible to guard now." Sylvos managed to shout to Firebrand through the clattering of weapons, yelling, and snarling.  
  
"I have an idea, mage, but it is my risk and I choose to take it." she replied as she deflected a bolt coming for her arm. "I can get us past them at the risk of never being able to become elf again. I will try my best!" she exclaimed and muttered a few words of another language that Sylvos did not understand. She felt a rush of adrenaline as her fingers turned into claws and her finger nails became gnarled and twisted. Two curved horns came out from her forehead as a pair of leathery wings sprouted from her back and her feet became black hooves. Her teeth even seemed to have grown fangs. "Die rats!" she shouted in her new, double-toned voice. She slashed and hacked more swiftly and powerfully. Some of the flames rolled off her blades and hit the gnolls farther back in the group. She snarled, revealing her sharp teeth and let out hot fire from her breath.  
  
Sylvos was amazed at what he had just seen happen. He had never believed that a transformation was ever possible and had never seen one happen directly before his eyes either. From all of his studies he had never thought of elves that would go into a demonic form, like the legendary rebel, Illidan Stormrage. He just followed her through the path that she made. Some of the gnolls retreated as she approached them and others suffered a searing death. Soon, they were out of the battle and ended up in a strange chamber with shelves filled with books. Standing in the middle of the room was a robed man.  
  
"Ah, I see that you two are quite strong!" he said. He wore brown robes with feathers on them and leaned on a staff which had a crow carved at the top.  
  
"I...I saw you in that dream!" Firebrand exclaimed as she recognized him immediately. "You were the one who encouraged me to come here! You were the one who told Lady Vashj and Kael' Thas that Illidan was alive and wanted me here! How did they know that you were telling the truth?"  
  
Sylvos seemed shocked. "I-Illidan sent you here? But for all that we know, he is dead!"  
  
"I do not lie, for I am the last guardian...I am Medhiv." 


	5. Prophecy

Yes, yes, I know...metamorphosis isn't THAT powerful...but my version is much better *grins* I don't really have much to say besides that that cliffhanger REALLY stunk but that's ok! One more note that gets too repetitive...Blizzard owns Warcraft 3...blah blah blah, that was a good waste of a few seconds and so is this, so I'll proceed to shut up now! YAY! Same review note as last time, now go on, read! Read! READ! ---------------  
  
"Firebrand, before I go on, I suggest that you turn back to being a night elf. Just do the opposite of what you did to become a demon in the first place." Medivh said.  
  
Firebrand nodded and stopped the thoughts of anger that ran through her head. Instead, she thought of more calm and happier thoughts. She remembered how Kael' Thas used to sing gentle elven lullabies to her as a young child, the hooves turned back into her bandaged feet. She remembered all of the stories that Lady Vat told her of the creatures that dwelled in another world, as well of its way of nature, her horns disappeared and her claws became her fingers again. She thought of the serenity of Kalimdor's forests, but her wings and fangs did not go away.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" the man asked.  
  
"I can't make the rest go away. My voice is back to normal but I still have fangs and wings." she answered.  
  
"Not to worry, they will go away soon." he assured. He turned to face the blood mage and asked him, "Sylvos, do you have any idea of what happened to your sister after the battle of Quel' Thalas?"  
  
Sylvos shook his head sadly and replied, "She died didn't she? She's gone now...please, don't bring this up..."  
  
"It's alright, Sylvos. Your sister is not dead..."  
  
Another voice spoke up from behind them. "But I am not alive, either..."  
  
"Sylvanas!" he exclaimed as he recognized her voice, her turned around.  
  
Instead of seeing the tall ranger in a blue cloak that he identified his sister as, he saw a tall, blue-skinned ranger in a black cloak. She swept her faded blonde hair away from her face to reveal her blood red eyes that glowed like the string on her black bow. Aside from her changed appearance, she had scent of decaying flesh.  
  
He gasped at the sight of her. "Dear sister, what the hell has happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"Arthas killed me...he then raised me from the dead as a weaker form...a banshee." she began. "As soon as I became undead, I was under his control. Slowly my strength began to grow, and then, I became this...a dark ranger. Recently, I have managed to break out of his control and gather others who have also managed to. They are the Forsaken, and I lead them, we battle against the Scourge every day, hoping to find the ones who can slay the Lich King."  
  
"I should have known! I shall avenge you once I get my hands on that bastard!" Sylvos declared angrily.  
  
Firebrand spoke up. "Calm down, blood mage, I'm sure that you will be able to get a stab of revenge but only until after we find out why we are here. Surely, I was not dragged here to meet your sister."  
  
"Thank you. After the great battle of Mount Hyjal, I retreated back here, Stonetalon Peak. This is where I live now, where I spend countless hours trying to decipher this one passage of an old prophecy." he explained as he took out a large book and began to flip through the worn pages.  
  
"When the power of the four heroes skilled with war and magic are joined as a party, they will have the strength to fight the king of ice and death. The Betrayer of his kin, neither elf nor demon, is only the first of them. Joining the party, the underestimated fighter, an equally fierce descendant of the previous, shares feelings with that of another member, a tainted elf, who is loved by a dead one. The last member, a pink-skinned spellcaster is in remembered ins the heart of their enemy. When a blizzard strikes all places, even the unreachable and forgotten lands, then, will the king become what he once reigned." Sylvanas recited as she looked over his shoulder, reading the words that were hand written long ago.  
  
"I suppose that you are interested in the Book of the Prophets?" Medivh asked with a smile on his face, like a teacher who had found that his student was interested in what was taught. "Sylvos, Firebrand, you two need rest, I'm afraid that there is no resting place anywhere here. I will let you two stay here, in my library, since it is the cleanest place to lie down. Sylvanas and I will discuss further plans as to what to do." He walked away with Sylvanas following him.  
  
Sylvos walked over to one side of the library that did not have shelves that were placed against it. A flash of him and Sylvanas ran through his head. He found himself, when he was only four years old, standing outside amidst a fierce battle of trolls and elves. "Sylvanas! Sylvanas!" He remained there, crying and frightened, he did not know what to do. All he did was call out for his sister. He could hear his sister's voice, as she knelt down and took him in her arms. "It's alright, Sylvos. I'm here...here to protect you..." Where were you when I needed you, Sylvanas, just like before? He snapped back into reality, in a library, in a gloomy cave. He then let out a deep sigh while leaning against the wall and slouched down. The sound of his plates rattling against each other and the ground rang throughout the room. He felt as if something inside of him burst, and he broke into quiet sobbing.  
  
Firebrand headed towards the middle of the library, away from any obstacles. She set her demon blades on the ground and closed her eyes. She hovered with her legs crossed and her arms spread out. She sat in absolute silence in pure darkness. She unfolded her cramped wings, possibly being the first and last time that she would ever get to move them. So many thoughts and questions filled her head. "Equally fierce descendant..." she thought...Who could that be? "The first must be Illidan Stormrage..." But descendant, how would anyone know? "Illidan would be too secretive to let anyone know that he would be a father of anyone..." She heard a clanging sound behind her followed by sorrowful sobbing. She opened her eyes and set her feet back on the ground. She walked over to Sylvos and sat beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry..." was all that she could say to him.  
  
"It's...all...my fault..." he sobbed. "I...should have been...there to...help...her...like she always...was for...me...But on that day...she...told me...to stay...to let her go alone...I should have...gone...anyways..."  
  
"It's alright, Sylvos. It wasn't your fault..." she whispered. Firebrand put her arms around him and held him. She could feel his hot tears stream down her chest, but she did not care. She could almost feel his distress as if it were her who was experiencing the moment. "Did I just call him' Sylvos'?" she pondered to herself inside her head. She ignored the thought and just rubbed his back.  
  
* * *  
  
Sylvanas entered the room to find that Firebrand and Sylvos were asleep against the far wall of the library, leaning against each other. "It seems like you two had a sound sleep." she commented as she looked down on them.  
  
Firebrand groggily opened her eyes, they shot open and she quickly sat up as she saw Sylvanas. Her cheeks turned bright red as she realized that she had fallen asleep against Sylvos.  
  
"Aren't you going to get up, Firebrand?" she asked.  
  
"I can't," she replied. "if I stand up, Sylvos is going to fall down." She gently tried shake him awake but he still remained asleep.  
  
"Allow me." Sylvanas offered with a playful grin as she knelt down beside her brother and pinched his cheek.  
  
He immediately sat up and rubbed his face. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"  
  
They chuckled.  
  
"You slept like a druid of the claw there!" Firebrand commented.  
  
Even though Sylvanas had become an undead, she was still Sylvos' brother, and she vowed to protect him still. 


	6. Return

I guess that I don't have much to say...BUT I would like to thank everyone who is still reading my story...*silence* Anyways, thnx a lot for the comments Talon-Druid...and a as a reply...awwwwww it's not a Mary-Sue (I like the name though)!!! But the comments are helpful. Heh..and about that REALLY badly written prophecy...1, I can't write prophecies because they seem really complicated and stuff and 2, I was up at 11pm...I tried to fix it up except I still think that it could be changed...except I don't know what part...Okay...same review message: if you read it, review and just say whether you liked it or not and whether you want another chapter. Last note, I do not own Warcraft 3, Blizzard does...there...NOW presenting chapter 6! ------------------------  
  
Firebrand and Sylvos stood outside the cave with Medivh and Sylvanas. Firebrand's wings and fangs still remained no matter how much she tried to make them go away. Sylvanas hugged her brother and gave him a small pendant.  
  
"I am letting you two go now." Medhiv told them as he handed them a small scroll. "The seed has already been planted beside the old World Tree. The others at your base will be waiting for you to come back. Remember, it's up to you two to find the others in the prophecy. We can talk about the rest of it after you find them."  
  
"Good luck and I will do my best to help you in anyway. Farewell to all of you." Sylvanas said as she ran off. A few crypt fiends burst out of the ground and followed closely behind her.  
  
Sylvos turned to thank Medhiv, but the old prophet was gone. The only person left was Firebrand who set her weapons down and was impatiently removing the red ribbon that wrapped around the piece of parchment. She handed the scroll to Sylvos, as she picked up her demon blades.  
  
"My hands are full, Sylvos. Read the scroll, the sooner the better." she ordered.  
  
He read the words on the scroll and blue runes hovered over their heads. They disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared a short distance away from their base.  
  
* * *  
  
A warden and her team of watchers marched against the wind through a strong blizzard. "He has to be here somewhere...he shouldn't be too far..." she muttered to herself as she trudged through the snow. She heard a huntress call out her name from behind her.  
  
"Mistress Shadowsong! I think that that's him!" she shouted through the raging snowstorm.  
  
She lifted her head to barely make out a lavender-skinned body lying in the snow. As she got closer, she recognized it as a male demon hunter. "Yes, it must be him..." she confirmed as she saw his demonic features. The horns, the hooves, the wings, there was more, but that was all she needed. She knelt down amidst the dark, blood-stained snow and touched his face. "Illidan..." She was interrupted by the clashing of weapons.  
  
"Undead attack!"  
  
The warden called her forces closer to her and the body. They enclosed her in a circular formation as she let out a wave of knives from her cloak, which swooped over her forces and hit the enemy that was slashing and biting at her front forces. Huntresses at the front bent over from their panthers to pick up as many knives as possible that came from the warden's cloak. Without haste, she pulled out a scroll and unravelled it. She quickly recited the words as runes hovered aboved her head and they disappeared, leaving the undead rushing in to attack each other.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, welcome back, you two!" Furion greeted as he met them near the base. He had been waiting there for a short while.  
  
Firebrand sighed, "Well, I guess that it was worth all that work for the the seed of Nordrassil."  
  
"About that..." the druid began hesitantly. "I'm afraid that that was not the seed of Nordrassil. It was just a normal seed...we are already growing a new World Tree over at a nearby island."  
  
Sylvos was shocked. "So we went through all that trouble and got captured by goblins as we headed up Stonetalon...to plant a normal tree?! But you said that the seed was important!"  
  
"Of course, Sylvos, all trees are important!" he replied cleverly.  
  
The blood mage could still remember the abnormally large grin on one of the goblin's faces as it held up the seed and scampered off. He and Firebrand chased it until they were struck by a sleep spell of some sort.  
  
"Come now, you have much waiting for you when you get back." he told them. "Firebrand, I need to talk to you for a short while, but don't worry, you've done nothing wrong. And Sylvos, Kytalia seemed rather worried about you while you were gone."  
  
Firebrand caught his slightly rosy cheeks, but it didn't matter to her, though it made her feel as if her stomach was twisting itself. Kytalia was just a normal sorceress, she did not need to worry about her, she could beat her arcane magic any day. It did not seem to be the source of the feeling. She shook it off and walked towards their base with Sylvos and Furion. As they neared the base, Kytalia ran up towards them...to Sylvos.  
  
"Sylvos, ishnu-allah!" she exclaimed as she took him by the wrist and pulled him away. "Tell me where you were, I was so worried! What did you do? Were you on another adventure?"  
  
He felt as if he were being dragged away and shot a helpless look towards the demon hunter. It did not seem to be of any effect, only making her laugh.  
  
"Her inquisitiveness never seems to go away does it?" Furion joked.  
  
"I guess not," she replied. She focused her thoughts away from Kytalia. "You said that you wanted to tell me something, Shan'do." she reminded him.  
  
"Ah, yes! I apologize for sounding rude, but how did those wings end up on your back?" he questioned her as he inspected her wings.  
  
She gently flapped her wings once and replied, "Sylvos and I were rushed with gnolls and there were just too many. There was so much anger pent up inside of me that I actually believed that I could turn into a demon. I never meant to morph...it was like something inside of me told me to. "  
  
"Ah, I see...you know, the more powerful demon you become, the more skillful you are. I do not support it but if that is what you think is your destiny, then I will help you. We have a surprise waiting for you, I will take you there. But I will warn you, I have chosen you because you are responsible." he answered as he led her into the base.  
  
They stopped before an alter, that was guarded by two huntresses carrying large flags that hid whatever was behind them. The huntresses stepped away revealing a body that lay on the alter. Firebrand gasped as she saw the corpse.  
  
"Illidan Stormrage..." she thought. "He looks...just like me when I was a half- demon...except he's...dead...But didn't Medhiv say that he was alive?"  
  
"Firebrand, we need you to clean his body, as if he was alive. You are the only one who knows of a heat spell that will not damage him, your Immolation will be able to thaw him out. You must not tell anybody what you are doing at these times and nobody will know because you are being kept behind these flags. Thank you." he told her, and he then walked away towards an ancient.  
  
There was a noticeably large gash that ran across his chest. It did not seem deep but it seemed to have caused a large amount of blood loss. She sighed and took another glance at Illidan's body before she took out a small vial from her belt. Being a demon hunter, there would probably never be a time in battle when one would not be harmed. Carrying a small amount of well water with her at all times seemed a bit more convenient since she would not even have to bother talking to Sylvos as she got her minor wounds healed. "I'll close up this wound just in case it bleeds while I'm doing any defrosting..." Firebrand told herself. She slowly poured the contents into the wound making sure that every spot was healed.  
  
She put away the empty vial and conjured a small green flame from both her hands. She held them up against his body and let the heat melt the snow and ice off him. She spent hours gradually thawing out the body. She noticed how Illidan's tattoos were a much deeper tone of black then hers. She had been told that her own markings were very dark, a symbol for a strong and adept demon hunter.  
  
Firebrand stepped off the alter and decided to take a walk, just for a short break. She would continue her work the next day, for her mana was depleted. She passed a few wisps that were busily gathering lumber, nearby a few moon wells. She dipped her fingers into the well, restoring some of her energies. She kept on walking until she stopped at a calm stream. Firebrand lay down on the soft green grass which tickled her stomach. She could hear two people approaching the area and sat up calmly.  
  
"Why don't you smile for me, Sylvos?" a girl asked, Firebrand recognized her voice as Kytalia's. "Or laugh, like whenever you are with that night elf."  
  
"You mean Firebrand? She's young, I would be setting a bad example for her." he replied.  
  
The sorceress brushed some of her brown hair away from her face and looked at him playfully. "Sylvos! You expect me to believe that?"  
  
He shrugged in response. He noticed Firebrand sitting in front of a stream, she seemed to be peering into the water with her wings folded up. He greeted her with only a smile, as she turned around.  
  
"See? I do know when people approach me." she said to him as she smirked back, barely revealing her sharp fangs.  
  
Kytalia did not seem to like Firebrand very much, especially with her smug little grin and now, her almost vampiric teeth. "Her tattoos are just boasting her 'strength'!" she thought to herself. "Those blades she always carries are probably not as heavy as they look! Just look at her...being blind is making him pity her, she's trying to take Sylvos away from me!"  
  
Sylvos was busy talking with Firebrand who was now standing up. "You know, Firebrand, you still owe me twenty pieces of gold from our last bet." he reminded her as he held open his hand.  
  
She reached into a pouch that dangled from her belt but then took her empty hand out. She dashed off and hopped across the stream.  
  
"Come back here!" Sylvos yelled as he ran after her, just as Kytalia was about to wrap her arm around his. He leapt over the stream with ease, even with his full armour on. His blood elven plates were fashioned to be protective but light, to retain the natural swiftness of the elves.  
  
Kytalia sighed and quickly followed, she was muttering words to herself as her red and gold robes trailed behind her. She was rather embarassed looking at Sylvos, a high-borne, a Windrunner, wildly chasing after a night elf girl with wings and fangs who claimed to be a demon hunter. She stood in even greater shock as she watched him leap forward, almost like a dog, tackling Firebrand and pinning her down. Kytalia could hear their playful laughter, Sylvos and Firebrand...She shot a glare over at him, and it seemed like he saw it.  
  
He stopped laughing, got up and straightened his cape. "Sorry, Firebrand." he told her. "You can pay me back later, I have some work to do." He headed over towards the base as Kytalia followed a short distance behind him.  
  
Firebrand could almost believe that the sorceress had stuck her tongue out at her while she passed by. She merely snarled back in return. 


	7. Revival

BAH! Forget about all the mary-sue stuff...it's pointless to argue with the reviewers, so I'll stop now. And you know what, everyone who's reading this? This DOES need a good title. Hehe...^__^;;;; I'm REALLY uncreative with titles, so how's "Ropes" (It doesn't sound very good. That's my proof for coming up with very bad titles)? I guess the title can explain it self at umm...some part of the story! Anyways, I need a better title, any ideas from any of you left who are reading this? *silence* Blizzard owns Warcraft 3, R&R, and enjoy! I hope... -----------  
  
He remained hovering, glancing down on his corrupted corpse on the altar and his large blades that lay close by. No matter how many times he had tried to grab at his body, it was no use. He tried to run towards his brother whenever he saw him, but something held him back, almost like a bond with his body. His blades were in his reach but his hands went through them as well. He had no choice but to remain with his corpse as another elf walked up towards it.  
  
She pressed her fingers into his motionless hand and lifted it up. She gently tested it by moving it around a bit. She fingered the rough calluses on his unbandaged hands. "This will do." she said quietly. She curiously turned her head to look at a book that was also placed on the altar.  
  
"Could that be?" he pondered as he watched her step up towards it and begin to mumble the words written out loud.  
  
Suddenly, he was pulled up and sent down as a shaft of light. He could feel himself, back inside of his body. The horns on his head disappeared, his hooves turned back into his feet and his wings shrank and returned into his back. He stood up and declared triumphantly, "Illidan Stormrage is once more!"  
  
The huntresses at the altar had dropped their flags on the ground as many people gathered around. Furion and Maiev were pushing through the crowd while Tyrande and Jaina were hushing the large crowd and sending them back to their normal duties. They met with Furion and Maiev at the altar. Firebrand stood shocked as she saw Illidan, alive again, dead just a few seconds ago. She did not know what she did. She only knew that it came from the power of the book.  
  
"Ah finally, Illidan! All this work I go through to get your body back and my reward is finally given to me!" exclaimed Maiev, as she took one of his hands and put it behind his back. She proceeded to grab the other but was interrupted by Furion.  
  
"Maiev! Settle down! You cannot arrest him!" he told her.  
  
"Do you dare stop me?" challenged Maiev.  
  
"I forbid you to arrest Illidan Stormrage." he stated calmly.  
  
"I agree." said Tyrande.  
  
"So do I!" Illidan quickly added in. "Now let me go you senseless warden!" He easily broke out of her grip.  
  
"It is settled then, Maiev Shadowsong is forbidden to arrest Illidan Stormrage."  
  
Firebrand was quite fond of the three person agreement which had saved her from quite a few punishments.  
  
"Demon scum..." the warden muttered under her breath as she turned around and walked away.  
  
Illidan had a look of victory on his face as he watched her retreat. It was a look that Furion had seen on his brother's face many times before. It was the expression that Illidan held on his face whenever he won a fight, battle or argument, which he usually started. He had an essence that was almost meant to anger others. The mere thought of surrendering brought a grin to his face, unless it was him who was to retreat. Never had he done so before or plan to do. He turned to the night elf girl at the altar and put a hand on her shoulder. "I thank you with all my...heart for reviving me. I sat with my body for every single second that I was dead, including the days when you spent hours and hours just trying to get my elbow to bend or those final bursts of flame that would finish melting the last bit of ice. I honour you. What is your name, little one?"  
  
"My name is Firebrand." she replied. "You need not honour me for you have been my idol for my whole life. I should be the one to honour you. To me, you have always been Illidan dal dieb...with honour..." She bowed down her head and lifted up one of her hands so that her palm was facing outwards. She created a weak flame around it.  
  
A smile came to Illidan's face and he accepted it by putting his hand against hers and joining the flame with his own. He suddenly noticed the white streak that ran down her hair. He took his hand off her shoulder and ran his fingers down it. Their hands were set down again. "Was it always like that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"The white hair? Yes, I believe so, I was born with it." she answered.  
  
He turned to face Furion and Tyrande who seemed to have had their own side conversation. "May I take her somewhere?"  
  
"You may, brother." Furion replied.  
  
"But for how long?" questioned the priestess.  
  
"It would depend...I would say a short while, nothing past six hours or so." he answered surely, as if it were planned out to him already.  
  
Tyrande answered, "Well go then! You seem eager to talk to her, Illidan. If you need us, at least one of us will be here."  
  
Illidan nodded and took his blades. He stepped off the altar and began walking outside the base, setting a quick pace. Firebrand quickly caught up, with her blades in hand as well. She followed behind him non-chalantly while she swung her weapons through the air. Illidan stopped at an empty patch of grass nearby a forest.  
  
"Here. This will be a good spot." he said as he laid his blades down and sat beside them.  
  
Firebrand did the same. She ran her fingers through the soft grass. She could not part with her bond with nature, like all night elves.  
  
"You have an interesting set of blades, Firebrand." he told her. "May I see one?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and passed one over to him, it felt like a feather to her. He took it with ease, as if it were even lighter than a feather. He looked at them from different angles.  
  
"You see these letters?" he pointed out as he showed her the blade. "I will explain them to you later."  
  
"Letters? I thought that they were just scratches!" she said to herself in her head.  
  
"Firstly, I am sure that you would like to get rid of those wings, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Well, I have gotten used to them but they are a nuisance to me. I've tried all that I could to get them to disappear but it does not seem to be possible."  
  
"It is possible, I have just learned how to do so." Illidan put his hands together and mumbled a few elven words. He reached over and touched her leathery wings.  
  
Firebrand felt an immense pain surge through her back as the wings disappeared into her back. Her back suddenly felt very sore. "Must it hurt?"  
  
"Perhaps there is a painless way, but nobody else knows it, Firebrand. Meditation should be able to take that pain away."  
  
She took his words and began to hover with her legs crossed. Illidan decided to join her.  
  
"I wonder what Illidan has on his mind." she pondered to herself. "I'm sure that he will not mind just a small peek." She concentrated her thoughts together as they found their way towards Illidan's mind.  
  
"You cannot break in that easily, young demon hunter. My mind is strong and your weaknesses only make me stronger. But I am impressed at your abilities."  
  
They meditated in silence for an hour as they gathered their thoughts and answered their own questions. They placed their feet back on the ground and stretched their muscles.  
  
"I will explain what is on those blades now. I had to get the small things out of the way first." Illidan told her.  
  
"Aren't those letters a small deal?" she asked him.  
  
His answered coolly. "You are about to find out."  
  
"Take a look at this. Here, right under this blade. Do you see it?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have never noticed them that way."  
  
"Do you know what they stand for?"  
  
The words made their own way out of her mouth. "Illidan Storm...rage!" she exclaimed. "Do you mean that these were once yours?"  
  
"They were until I fashioned myself a better pair. These were handed down to me by my great-grandfather Firebrand Stormrage. He was killed when the old well was destroyed. I had a feeling that your name sounded familiar...Now look," He etched in two short horizontal lines coming from the "I". "What does it stand for now?" he asked.  
  
"Firebrand Stormrage! You mean, I am a Stormrage?" she questioned shockingly.  
  
"And part Shadowsong." he added.  
  
Firebrand was even more stunned at his answer. Not only was her idol, the Betrayer, her father, but the powerful warden that had once traveled relentlessly to recapture him, was her mother.  
  
"Firebrand, isn't that the blood elf mage that you always talk to?" he asked as he pointed towards the far side of the forest.  
  
She turned her head and saw Sylvos, with three glowing spheres over his head. Normally, he did not summon them, only during battle and sometimes when he wanted to be alone. "Excuse me for a short while..."  
  
"Father," he told her with a smile. "you can call me' father'. I will wait for you right here."  
  
She smiled back and ran off with her blades. 


	8. Care

Ok, that "Ropes" thing was crazy...so don't kill me ok? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Ribbons, strings, threads...of life...wow, ranting CAN get me somewhere...Except that idea barely has any relation to the story. Anyways, now that you have read the last chapter (you DID didn't you?), Illidan gets reunited with his daughter and so it's kinda like tying a rope or a string or something. Yeah, so I was thinking of a title basically like rejoining something. "Hero" works even though it's off-topic, doesn't it? *gasp* Thanks, Eladamri Dael'Oyos for the review (and this actually takes place after the Frozen Throne)! Anyways, Blizzard owns Warcraft and R&R! ------------------  
  
Sylvos turned his head towards the sound of soft pattering of feet against the grass. He already knew it was Firebrand, but he wanted to check, just to be sure. He felt like being alone from everybody, especially Kytalia. Just the thought of being turned into a ram was silencing. Firebrand was the only person that he would talk to when he was seeking for assurance.  
  
"Sylvos, what troubles you now?" she asked gently as she stood beside him. She touched one of the translucent green spheres that hovered over his head and it rolled down her arm.  
  
He let out a deep sigh and looked towards the sky which glowed a soft shade of lavender. "It's about Kytalia...I think...I think that she-- Do you really want to know?" he replied unsurely.  
  
She face him with a raised eyebrow as she played around with the sphere, "Am I your friend? You think that she may want to be much more closer to you, am I wrong?"  
  
~~~  
  
He nodded his head. He then turned and stood across from the demon hunter. He lifted up her blindfold revealing her eyes, which gave off a red light which flickered like fire.  
  
"Sylvos! You know that you're not allowed to do that to a de--" Her eyes widened as the blood mage pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"You are my friend, but I want you to realize that to me, you mean much more than just that." he answered as he stared into her meaningless gaze.  
  
Firebrand stood shocked, her heart pumping quickly as adrenaline flowed through her veins. She finished her sentence, "...mon...hunter..." She readjusted her blindfold to cover up her eyes once more.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sylvos?" Firebrand asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you going to answer me? You were silent for a little while..."  
  
He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and and quickly replied, "I-uh...I suppose that you're correct."  
  
She looked at him with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It seems like something else is really on your mind. Would it be helpful if you talked about it with me?"  
  
"No thank-I mean, there is some-no, no, there's nothing. Really...nothing!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well...suit yourself, Sylvos. I'll find out eventually..." she told him with a slight smile on her lips. She turned around and walked out of the forest.  
  
Sylvos clenched his fist tightly and shook his head. "Damn!" he muttered. "That's another chance missed...Why don't I just tell her?"  
  
***  
  
"Ale for all of us, Masha!" requested Illidan as he stepped into the tavern with a large group of orcs, humans, dwarves, and elves.  
  
The Pandaren at the counter chuckled and began to fill up the mugs. He slid the cups that were filled across the counter. When he was done, he stepped out and swung his arms around Illidan.  
  
"Illidan, my friend! It is good to see you back!" Masha exclaimed happily.  
  
Sylvos stood surprised, for so far, nobody had been able to withstand a bear hug from a brewmaster. Illidan did not seem to be gasping for air or struggling for the blood in his arms to circulate again.  
  
***  
  
Firebrand hiccuped as she set her sixteenth mug of ale down on the table. Sitting opposite to her was a dwarf who was not affected after his last cup. They sat still for a few seconds, but it seemed to be obvious who the winner was. The young night elf fell backwards off the stool and hiccuped once more. The dwarf just chuckled and stroked his beard, listening to the cheers of the others around him.  
  
Sylvos took a look at her and laughed as well. He waved his hand in front of her face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.  
  
"I won!" she replied with slurred words as she raised her arms in triumph.  
  
"Um...Firebrand, if the rules were 'whomever was the first to become drunk', then you would definitely be the winner. Unfortunately, the rules are 'to not be the first to become drunk'." he said to her as he helped her up from the floor.  
  
"I can't seem to tell the difference..." she answered.  
  
"Illidan, I'm going to take her back. I have a feeling that she'll need to be going..." he called to the demon hunter who sat at the back and chuckled. Sylvos put one of Firebrand's arms around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. He managed to get her out of the door by carrying her out with her feet dangling against the ground. He sighed and shook his head. "Firebrand, you're capable of walking...perhaps not perfectly, but you can still walk. Do me a little favour of getting us back faster by using your feet to walk."  
  
"Motivation..." she mumbled.  
  
"Alright, motivation..." he thought to himself. He used the first thought that came to his head. "Imagine a little bunny that is in front of y--"  
  
"Can it be any colour I want?!" she interuppted ecstatically. At least it was a sign that his idea had gotten her attention.  
  
"Sure it can..." he replied. "You want to follow the bunny but you don't want to frighten the small creature. Oh look! There it goes now, it's heading forward!"  
  
The drunk demon hunter staggered forward as a smile came on Sylvos' face. His idea worked perfectly. Of course, it would have been much more difficult if she could still stand and talk normally. A few redirections of the path of the "bunny" was all that was needed to get them both back to the base.  
  
Furion was worried and ran up to them as soon as he caught sight of Firebrand's uneasy footing. "Sylvos, what happened to her? I'll get someone else to replace her night shift immediately." he asked as he glanced over at her.  
  
She greeted him in a rather insane manner. "Why hello, Fyoo--"  
  
Sylvos cupped his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry, Shan'do. I'm already trying to take care of this. " he replied as he led her away.  
  
Furion smiled and laughed. "Illidan," he thought. "always so irresponsible...now to his own daughter. The poor girl...she won't be feeling very good when she wakes up."  
  
Sylvos opened the door to his own shack and helped Firebrand inside. He gently set her on his matress stuffed with soft plants and pulled the covers over her. He skimmed his finger along the spines of many books which ran along the shelf above his desk. He picked a dark blue book and set it on the desk. He was just about to sit down and open his book, when Firebrand spoke up.  
  
"Sylvos..." she grumbled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's the bunny?"  
  
"The bunny went back into its hole to go to sleep. You should too, you know." he answered as he sat by her bed. "Sleep, angel," he whispered. "you are going to feel rather sick once you wake up." Sylvos untied the string that fastened her hair and ran his fingers through her hair. He bent down as his lips almost touched hers, but he drew away and kissed her on the forehead. He just sighed, with his fist clenched again. He opened up his book and picked up a quill. He dipped it in ink and began to scribble down his description of his day.  
  
He had already written down four pages in his journal and was writing his next when he was startled by Kytalia who entered his hut. She did not understand why Sylvos wanted a night elven hut instead of something more normal like a cabin. He claimed that it felt more comfortable in one.  
  
Kytalia greeted him happily. "Sylvos!"  
  
The blood mage quickly close his book and glanced up at her. "Tyrande told me to check on you since you weren't on your nightshift. Thrall was nice enough to replace you. What I don't know, is why Jaina is on patrol tonight."  
  
He put his finger to his lips. "Shhh." He directed his gaze at the sleeping demon hunter that lay in his bed. "She's had a hard night." he replied. "Please...leave us alone."  
  
She set her leering eyes upon Firebrand. Anger rushed through her and she clenched her fists tightly. "'Us'?! Are you two spending the night together?!" she demanded.  
  
He replied angrily, "Don't even have such thoughts like that! Why do you object to me taking care of her?!"  
  
That only made her madder. "She's not even a blood elf, it's just not right! Your sister would be shocked if she knew about this!"  
  
"You do not know my sister!" he roared back. "I thought that I saw you and I as friends. But friends understand each other don't they? Well you don't, not anymore! You assume behaviour from my sister, you consider a good act something just to get jealous about and that this...this..."  
  
"That this is outrageous!" snapped Jaina as she stuck her staff in between Sylvos and Kytalia. "Let the poor child sleep you two. Let the others sleep as well! Besides, Sylvos is quite right, he is only caring for the well- being of another. Kytalia, hurry up and get back on patrol. Sylvos, be sure to thank Thrall in the morning for doing your shift since you seem to be alright. It's Firebrand whom I wish to check on."  
  
Sylvos let out a sigh of relief for Jaina had driven Kytalia out, as well as using the word "another". If Jaina had used the word "friend" instead, Sylvos was positive that Kytalia would go into a rabid fit, which was not enjoyable at all.  
  
"What happened to her?" Jaina asked quietly.  
  
"She had a drinking contest with a dwarf...who knows how much they can put up with. I've heard that the ale at Ironforge is more than twice as strong as the pandarian brew here." Sylvos replied in a whisper as well.  
  
"Ah...I see. She won't be feeling very good in the morning..." she noted.  
  
He only nodded in agreement.  
  
She let out a light chuckle. "I remember when Arthas and I went to a tavern. We went with Uther and a few others to welcome the prince into the Silver Hand. I got drunk and Arthas took me home as soon as he realized that I was about to set fire to a table. He was so sweet..." Her voice trailed off, but she then became serious again. "I'll be going to finish up my nightshift now. If you need any of us, just ask around and tell them that it is urgent."  
  
***  
  
"Firebrand..." whispered a very familiar voice in her ear. "A satha bal anah..."  
  
Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of the bed. "Danger, where?!" she asked quickly.  
  
Sylvos stood beside her, chuckling, as his blonde hair got tossed around in the breeze coming through the door which he had recently opened. His hair had developed a deep bronze tone at the ends of his hair. Before the fall of Silvermoon, that was how his hair normally was. The brown ends of his hair had slowly faded away until Firebrand had come.  
  
"Sylvos! Don't do that!" she said angrily. Suddenly, something shot into her mind. "Wait a minute...the sun never shines through my door at this time! This is your shack isn't it, Sylvos?" she demanded.  
  
"So you have finally found out..." he replied.  
  
Something else shot into the demon hunter. She bolted out of the door towards some nearby bushes. Sylvos quickly followed behind her. 


	9. Loving and Razing

Nothing to say here except R&R and that Blizzard owns Warcraft 3 -----------------------------------  
  
As Maiev walked past some shrubs, retching sounds could be heard from behind them. A blood mage was holding back someone's hair with a smirk on his face. The warden just sighed and blinked away in a cloud of blue smoke. "Sylvos must have Firebrand with her..." she thought. "Blood mages seem to take care of her much better than Illidan does...Where is he any--" Her thoughts were interrupted as somebody tapped her shoulder.  
  
"You were looking for me?" his voice asked.  
  
Maiev recognized the voice immediately. Illidan. She spun around quickly, as did her cloak, as she drew her warden ring from her belt. Illidan dodged the small knives at the bottom of her cloak and blocked her attack with the only demon blade that he equipped himself with.  
  
"Don't do that!" she exclaimed as she put her weapon back.  
  
"Still get surprised that easily, love?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face as he put his free arm around her.  
  
Maiev removed her helmet, with the assistance of Illidan, being careful about her high ponytail. She then stood on her toes and lightly kissed him on the lips as he exchanged the gesture. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks. Illidan wiped some of the tears off of her face and held her gently in his arms.  
  
"I have been searching for so long, Illidan...and now that I have found you, I realize how much I miss you..." she whispered. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
"I had to, Maeiv. Kalimdor needed me, the Night Elves needed me. It was for the good of our own kind..." he replied.  
  
- - -  
  
Meanwhile, Firebrand barely managed to muster up enough energy to stand up and at least look like she was doing fine. She rejected Sylvos' constant offerings of help or his suggestions to go back and rest. Sylvos managed to win and had her return to her hut and lie in bed.  
  
"I really do appreciate this, Sylvos but I don't need your help and I don't need any rest!" she protested through the pain of her throbbing head.  
  
Sylvos tried to make her lie down, but she would only sit back up again. He let out a sigh and put a hand on her shoulder. "I was awake for the whole night that you were asleep, Firebrand. Just pay back the favour and go to sleep." he told her.  
  
Firebrand finally gave in and rested her head on her pillow as Sylvos began to leave the shack. "Wait!" she called out.  
  
He stopped and turned around, waiting for whatever she was going to say.  
  
"Why did you take me back? Why did you help me in the morning?" she asked.  
  
He answered with silence and then left.  
  
"It seems like something that Illidan would do..." she muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Sylvos shouted from outside.  
  
- - -  
  
A white owl flew in and perched on Tyrande's outstretched glove. She stared into the owls bright eyes for a moment and then turned to Furion.  
  
"What did your scout see?" Furion asked her.  
  
"Another undead base," she replied. "just a few miles east of here, near the shore. Their base seems to be recently established and fairly small but they are defended by towers. They have weak defenses consisting of ranged, melee and a few that are strong in magic."  
  
"This could be an easy job for the blood elves, we can send in some orcs to go with them as well."  
  
"Sylvos' tactics would be excellent for this if it were put together with Firebrand commanding the orcs."  
  
"But Furion, remember that she is not feeling well. Send in Daisho; his charging tactics will actually work this time."  
  
- - -  
  
Soon after, a large force of orcs and blood elves were quickly assembled. Grunts and raiders were sharpening their weapons with the blademaster, Daisho. Massive kodo beasts waited with empty stomachs and large appetites as their riders were mounted and ready to beat their war drums. Spellbreakers were spinning their double-bladed swords while the priests and sorceresses readied their spells. However, the dragonhawk riders were not ready yet, which bought Sylvos some time to pay a visit.  
  
He knelt down beside Firebrand's bed as she slept silently. "Alright...I won't back away anymore..." he told himself. He lowered his head and his lips met hers with a gentle kiss. "I took you back, I helped you in the morning because...I care about you...because I love you, Firebrand..." he whispered in her ear. "And also," He tied a string lightly around her wrist. "I forgot to return this...to tie up your hair." as he said that, he stroked her head. He then left the hut.  
  
"Finally, you've returned!" exclaimed Daisho. "Undead don't kill themselves, you know."  
  
"How very funny..." Sylvos replied sarcastically. He turned to both armies, "Let us march!" he declared.  
  
Shouts and cheers were heard as they turned and left. Hours had passed by as they neared the undead base. Daisho turned towards Sylvos.  
  
"You better think up your war plans." he suggested to the elf.  
  
"Bah, child's play! I have everything planned out...I prepare my troops for a stealthy start and all you need to do, is charge in... your yelling would frighten them off, or maybe your stench." he replied.  
  
"That was a very nice thing to say, Sylvos."  
  
"Don't sweat it..." He turned towards the dragonhawk riders and signaled them with his hands.  
  
The riders approached the base quietly and suddenly, there was a dense fog looming over the ziggurats. A large pillar of flame joined in as well and in mere seconds, there was booming from the war drums and shouting and cursing from both armies. Raiders made quick work of the smaller buildings and the kodos filled their bellies with a third of the undead defenses. Sorceresses picked on sheep which were previously vicious ghouls or even abominations. Any raised corpses made by necromancers would be turned against them by the spell breakers. Runes began to glow in the middle of the empty blight and elves and orcs swarmed in to trap the incoming army.  
  
"No, back away!" Sylvos yelled as he casted a strong flamestrike as the runes disappeared and a new force appeared.  
  
They managed to get safely out of range and leave the undead in the searing heat. The weaker minions fell immediately and the others were weakened. Gargoyles swooped in to attack anything that they could get their claws on. The dragonhawk riders bound them with magical ropes which slowly damaged them as others finished them off. What caught Daisho's eye however, was the dreadlord leading the defense.  
  
"Taste my blade!" the orc shouted and charged towards the dreadlord, a few grunts following him. He swung his blade towards him but he was blocked by his sharp claws. Daisho took a few stabs at him but each blow was deflected. He created two other images of himself and made them move in circles around the dreadlord. He snuck around behind him and slashed his back. It left a deep gash which bled profusely as a few grunts took their chances and swung their axes at the vampire. He collapsed on the ground as a black spirit drifted out of his corpse.  
  
"You are a priest not a warrior, Ryarros, help heal the wounded!" Sylvos yelled towards a young blood elf who was bashing a crypt fiend with his staff.  
  
The priest took a final swing at the undead creature and then turned to heal a nearby spell breaker. Sylvos just sighed and joined them in finishing off the undead army.  
  
The last building collapsed with a final blow of a raider's sword. The army cheered loudly through their exhaustion.  
  
"We still need to return to base and report what happened." Daisho reminded them.  
  
"You're right." Sylvos replied. "Let's get going now, troops! There is no time to waste." he shouted.  
  
The forces followed his lead through path, barely cleared, through the dead trees, contaminated by the mere presence of the undead.  
  
"Sylvos! We're tired and we need rest, can't we stop just for a little while?" Kytalia asked impatiently.  
  
"No, Kytalia, this place is dangerous. Our enemies still lurk in these forests. They could catch us if we drop our guard." Sylvos replied. "There's only three more hours un— argh!" He cried out in pain as he was struck in the arm by an arrow. He felt a tingling sensation in his body and grew weak. "Damn them!" he muttered.  
  
A small force of skeletons and necromancers emerged from the forest and rushed towards the large army. "Go my warriors! Attack them while they are still weak!" yelled a necromancer who opened his book and began to chant spells.  
  
Sylvos pulled out the arrow and cast a bright column of flame on the necromancers. They screamed in pain as they felt the searing heat of the fire. Spellbreakers moved in to slay the remaining necromancers.  
  
Ryarros stood beside Kytalia as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Finally, it's over!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hold on, Ryarros...Where's Sylvos?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh no..." 


	10. Angel

I'm sOOOO sorry for just stopping but exams were up and I was studying like crazy. I won't write another chapter if nobody reviews so if you want another one, then review it. I'll write a chapter 11 even if one person reviews it and wants it. Alright, that was pretty much it. Warcraft III is owned by Blizzard...blah blah blah. There's nothing to rant about! ---------  
  
"...I care about you...because I love you, Firebrand..." the words echoed in her head as she paced around. The kiss that he gave her repeated over and over in her head. "...because I love you, Firebrand..."  
  
Sylvos opened his eyes and tried to sit up but his whole body ached and he groaned in pain instead. He looked around and found himself lying in a tent which was dimly lit with candles. Ryarros quickly entered the tent and made him lie back down.  
  
"Sylvos, you've been severly injured. The poison from that arrow was fast and it was somebody else's recipe. We don't know how to stop it so we've been keeping your energy up while a team of orc runners are going back to the base to send for help." the priest told him.  
  
"Good. But how the hell could that even be possible? It was just my arm that was hit by just an arrow. They shouldn't be able to possess such a strong poison. Ugh..." he shook his head in confusion. "How long have I been unconscious?" he asked.  
  
"Probably around four to five hours. Both the orcs and the blood elves have agreed to stay here until you can leave." Ryarros replied. "Well actually...that was Furion's rule." He snapped back into seriousness. "How are you feeling, Sylvos?"  
  
He groaned again, "It hurts...argh...Somebody please...Send me an angel..."  
  
Two doors slammed open and a few peons ran into the Great Hall. "Warchief! It be urgent!" they called out.  
  
"What is it?" Thrall asked calmly.  
  
"Daisho's army send message, blood mage ally hurt and need help." one said.  
  
Thrall mounted his black wolf and dashed outside.  
  
"What's going on?" Maiev asked as she walked beside Illidan.  
  
"Sylvos is injured and needs help!" Thrall replied.  
  
Nearby, Firebrand picked up the message and dashed past her parents and Thrall. "I'm going and you can't stop me!" she quickly called out as she was soon out of sight. The warchief followed her into the woods despite their differences in speed.  
  
"No, Firebrand! You can't!" Maiev yelled, but it was no use.  
  
Illidan put a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry, Maiev. She will be able to take care of herself. After all, she is my daughter." he told her reassuringly, yet proudly at the same time. Others around him stared at him wide-eyed and he glared at them coldly. "Get back to work!" he snarled.  
  
"What the hell are these?!" Firebrand muttered frustratedly through her fanged teeth. She performed a well-balanced sweeping kick to the side, knocking some black apparitions into the wall of dead trees. She close her eyes and let her fury take over as she morphed into her demon form. She impaled one on each end of her demon blades and stabbed another one with the claw of her wing. "Damn them...fire doesn't work on them." she said to herself after letting out a breath of flames. One ghost thrust itself at Firebrand and managed to land a gash across her cheek. She threw it off and slashed it in two. Light seeped through its wounds as blood trickled down hers. "Why won't you stop?!" she demanded furiously as she rammed a few out of the way with her horns.  
  
A large swarm surrounded her and she tried to fight off as many as she could. It soon became no use and she began to take in more damage than she could handle. Suddenly, sparks of electricity struck one dead and bounced off it, killing others as well.  
  
"Firebrand!" a gruff voice called out.  
  
"Thrall, is that you?" Firebrand asked. "You orcs have the most perfect timing!"  
  
"Look, I don't have anything against you going to help Sylvos but we need to stick together if we want to get to their camp alive." Thrall told her.  
  
She nodded, "You're right but we must hurry." She then whispered silently, "I'm coming, Sylvos."  
  
"Daisho, can you hear that?" a raider asked him.  
  
"Hear what?" Daisho replied.  
  
"The crackling, the shouting...There's even some light rumbling..."  
  
"Yes...I hear it now. Gather our orcish troops and tell them to investigate. I shall go with them." the blademaster ordered.  
  
Not long after, a small force of orcs met their battle against the dark spirits.  
  
"We will hold them back, take these plants and go, Firebrand!"Thrall shouted to the demon hunter through the battle.  
  
Firebrand darted across him to get the herbs and then dashed off towards the camp. She sensed demonic powers that flew past her. "Those aren't those ghosts...could they be hunters?" she asked herself. She ignored it and returned to her elven form but once more, her wings and fangs remained.  
  
"Here's your angel, milord, winged like a bat and without a halo." Ryarros announced to Sylvos.  
  
"It's Flameseeker isn't it?" he asked the priest.  
  
"No, he's keeping those sprites back. I believe it's that new demon hunter."  
  
"Painkiller?"  
  
"No, the one that you've kept your eyes on for years, the girl, Furybar or whatever it was."  
  
"Oh shut up, Ryarros. Let her in."  
  
"Let her go!" he told the many troops trying to hold her back.  
  
Firebrand ran in and threw her arms around Sylvos as tears ran down her cheeks. "You were gone for too long and I began to get worried...and then we got the message."  
  
He put an arm around her and reached up to touch her cheek. He looked at her, "Firebrand, you're hurt..." he said.  
  
"I'll be going now." Ryarros said quietly as he slipped out of the tent.  
  
She sobbed into Sylvos' chest as she hugged him tighter. "I was awake when you kissed me, I was awake when you said that you cared about me, I was awake when you said that...that you loved me." she told him in between sobs. "And I...I do too..." she whispered. Her lips brushed his, making both their hearts skip a beat. "Please...let me help you."  
  
Sylvos smiled painfully and nodded. "I don't think that you have a cure for strong poisons except letting it fade away..." he mumbled.  
  
"Well, what kind of arrow hit you?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not too sure, it looked somewhat like a crudely-made ranger arrow." he answered.  
  
"Ranger poison doesn't fade, Sylvos..." she told him grimly, but then her face lightened up. "But, there is a cure. Luckily, Tyrande taught me just a few days ago. I'll be back soon." She left the tent and Sylvos caught her taking out a small dagger, which worried him slightly.  
  
She returned with a bowl filled with a thick, red liquid. Her bandages were stained with red and so was the rim of the dagger. She knelt down and held it up to his mouth. "Drink it, Sylvos."  
  
Sylvos eyed it suspiciously. "That's not blood is it?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not! It's merely just a mixture of water, a healing potion, and the juice from some shimmerweed berries. The berry juice is very thick, almost as much as demon blood, which is thicker than...regular blood." she trailed off into incoherent muttering.  
  
Sylvos chuckled lightly.  
  
"I have a question, Sylvos." she said as he was sipping down the mixture.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"You said something about a demon hunter, Flameseeker...And Painkiller. And-and before, there were people wielding demon magic who passed by me."  
  
He let out a deep sigh before answering as he set down the bowl. "I-I wasn't supposed to tell you this but since you already know part of it...There is a band of demon hunters that wander around Kalimdor who travel near us." he explained.  
  
"And you didn't tell me of this before?!" she snapped.  
  
"Calm down, Firebrand. Listen to me, I told you this before, I wasn't supposed to tell you this! Once this poison dies down, we can return to base and maybe Furion or Tyrande know more of this so they can explain to you..."  
  



	11. More

Special thanks goes to Ezekel Thydorax for reviewing my story! Yeah...about that spell stuff...I just get sick of describing it practically the same way when it gets cast over and over again. And exams definitely DO suck...But that's alright since I'm somewhat back up again. I still need to practice for a piano exam over the summer and all and its so clooooose! Ah well, no need to panic...no need to panic...panics just for the fun of it Ooookay, that's just me being weird again. If you don't like this chapter just review it and tell me why, besides, I'm also writing this to work up my writing skills. And if you liked it! Then good for you, review it anyways! Hahahah, there is no escaping from the reviews of DOOM! Warcraft III is owned by Blizzard, and the animation of the cinematics for WoW looks so good! rant rant rant --------  
  
A group of night elves gathered in a circle around a small fire. Tyrande sat between Furion and a demon hunter. She turned as somebody lightly elbowed her.  
  
It was only Furion. He directed her attention over to his brother. "See, Tyrande, sitting away from Illidan was a good idea." He joked as Illidan pushed over Firebrand, only to be shoved by four other demon hunters as they all laughed.  
  
"I only wanted to find out how much he's changed, love." Tyrande replied gently. "Now let us start before things get out of hand." Two more demon hunters leapt in their rough-housing. The priestess sighed. "They remind me of Nightsabre cubs..."  
  
"Everybody, please be seated now so that we may begin. First of all, ishnu-allah, to all of you. As you can tell, we've gathered in a Ring of Knowledge, and this is to get to know each other." Furion explained. "As tradition goes, each person shall stand up and tell us their name and a short bit about themselves. Questions will be asked later on. This is only for you, demon hunters, for you already know Tyrande, Maiev, Illidan, and I. Flameseeker, you may begin."  
  
The demon hunter beside Tyrande stood up and spoke. "My name is Flameseeker and I am the leader of the Wandering Guardians."  
  
Firebrand got up after Flameseeker sat back down. "My name is Firebrand and I lead attacks to defend Kalimdor."  
  
"The rest of us belong in the Wandering Guardians. My name is Painkiller, the newest joiner."  
  
"I am Shadowsong and beside me, is by brother Darksorrow."  
  
"Sindweller."  
  
"And my name is Ragerunner."  
  
Firebrand shot a glare at the four elder night elves who stood aside. "Why did you keep this from me?" she asked through a furrowed brow.  
  
"We--" Illidan began, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Hunters, leave now." Maiev ordered. "Flameseeker, you must stay." Her voice was much colder when speaking to the young demon hunter.  
  
"Maiev, you needn't be so harsh around me. It wasn't my fault that your best captain got crushed beneath those ruins. She also just happened to be my mother. You know who is to blame...you just don't want to blame him, do you?" Flameseeker retorted.  
  
Firebrand spoke up, "Mother, why can't you listen to the opinions of other's first? Flameseeker is right, he is not to blame for any of this!"  
  
Furion stepped in between them. "There is not to be any fighting when I am around. You can deal with this in your own time."  
  
Flameseeker was astonished. "Firebrand...did you just call her...'mother'?"  
  
"Is that a problem?" she asked.  
  
"There just might be..." Tyrande said quietly.  
  
"Let us move on and get this over with quickly." Furion suggested.  
  
Illidan was hesitant to speak. "Flameseeker, Firebrand,...You...are both my children."  
  
Their eyes widened at his words.  
  
"Do-do you mean that we are brother and sister?" Firebrand questioned.  
  
Maiev sighed. "Not fully. Half..."  
  
"Because my mother was Naisha...she used to be a warden, until she gave birth to me. Your mother here, lowered her rankings as a general to a captain, which meant that at her best, she could only be a huntress." explained Flameseeker. All of his harshness was directed to Maiev.  
  
"She appears to be nice enough." stated Ragerunner.  
  
Darksorrow chuckled, "Always stating the obvious these days?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"The word spreads fast around here. They say that she's a strong fighter. Being the only successful female demon hunter is already something for people to talk about." Sindweller told them.  
  
"She's a skilled demon hunter and you can even feel a strong aura around her...yet, she's only nineteen." added in Ragerunner.  
  
"Awfully young, isn't she?" Sindweller asked.  
  
Painkiller joined their conversation. "I've heard that she's come from Outland. It's rumoured that the blades that she uses had once belonged to Illidan Stormrage himself! A rather strange girl indeed..."  
  
Shadowsong looked at him suspiciously, "You've got your eye on her haven't you?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Not if I can win her over first, Painkiller." declared Darksorrow, with a smirk on his face.  
  
There was loud hooting and clapping made from the others around them.  
  
Shadowsong alerted them. "Well there she comes now, you two. Here's a chance."  
  
"What brings you here, Firebrand?" Painkiller asked calmly.  
  
"It's only you!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Darksorrow.  
  
"There was a camp of furbolgs nearby that needed to be dispatched and we heard your shouting and thought that you were another group of them. So I volunteered to go." she answered.  
  
Darksorrow touched her arm. "You're injured."  
  
She withdrew slightly. "Don't worry about me, it's only a little scratch..."  
  
"What do you mean? It looks the wound is re-opened. Maybe it was from those shadow wisps before." said Painkiller. "Come on, I'll heal it for you." he offered amiably.  
  
"No really, it's fine." she insisted as she was forced to sit down.  
  
"Firebrand, there you are!" somebody called out.  
  
She recognized the voice immediately and a big smile spread across her lips.  
  
"Night patrol isn't over yet." Sylvos said with a smirk. "Come on, if you're really that bored, I can show you the stars tonight." He offered her his hand as he took one of her blades with the other hand.  
  
Firebrand got up and took her blade. She smiled sweetly at Sylvos, "I'd love to see the stars."  
  
"Painkiller, you idiot! You drove her away!" Ragerunner hissed angrily as they walked away.  
  
Shadowsong sighed, "Not you, too..." 


	12. Wounds and Well Water

Thanks again to Ezekel! And thanks to Dr. Evans too! Sorry about the last chapter if it was confusing. I'll take your suggestion and add in three hyphens for a scene change. And again, if you want another chapter just review and say so. suggestions would be nice too though, hahah. You get credits if you add in some comments! sarcasm YAY! Comments! /sarcasm I'm getting too boring now...I'll let you read the chapter now . Warcraft III is property of Blizzard. ----------------------  
  
"Can you sense them?" Sylvos asked Firebrand as they lay down beside each other on a small hill.  
  
Their gaze was set on the night sky and each other. The moon was full and the sky was brightly lit with stars.  
  
She nodded. "And they're absolutely beautiful."  
  
"They are nothing compared to yourself, Firebrand."  
  
She blushed a bright shade of pink and kissed his cheek.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her but she pulled away slightly. "What's wrong? You seem a bit uncomfortable."  
  
"I've never been this close to somebody before...but coming think of it, it feels rather assuring actually." she answered and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm really sorry about the way that I treated you when you first came here. I never meant to be so cold and it's just that..."  
  
"I forgive you, Sylvos. It wasn't right of me to act so rudely either."  
  
Suddenly, there was rustling from the bushes nearby. The noise was joined by a low growl. It chuckled with a hint of vile in its voice. "This one would be perfect as a sacrifice."  
  
Firebrand grabbed her blades and she and Sylvos got up from the ground.  
  
"Show yourself!" demanded the blood mage.  
  
A dark figure emerged from the bushes as seven others stepped out behind him. They resembled bears with long claws that stood on two feet. Five wore a headband with red and blue feathers with paint smeared on their faces in thick bands. The other three only had the brightly coloured paint on their faces. The three were much larger than all of them and almost twice as tall as the two elves. A girl dressed in red and gold robes was lying unconcious near the shrubs.  
  
"Furbolgs. Shamans and warriors...I should have guessed it." snarled Firebrand callously.  
  
"You can't stop us, you weak girl!" snapped back a shaman, the largest of the five others.  
  
She growled. "Am I weak? Would you like to find out for yourself?"  
  
The furbolgs laughed without worry.  
  
Firebrand glanced at Sylvos and he nodded with a content smirk. She mumbled a few words and a small pillar of flame struck up from the ground in front of the furbolgs. They backed away, only to step into a more intense flame and they quickly ran out. Their fur was slightly charred but nothing more. There was another rustling from the nearby shrubs as an armed figure appeared.  
  
Maiev ran towards the furbolgs with her ring drawn. "Vengeance is strength!" she yelled. Her shadow rose up and imitated the appearance of the warden with her weapons. "Avatar, attack them!" she ordered.  
  
It responded with a snarl and swiftly moved in to attack one of the large creatures. Its blade crackled as it made contact with the furbolg. It stepped aside, allowing Maiev's ring to hit the neck of the creature. He growled in agony as poison from her weapon seeped into its veins. He swiped madly at the avatar, but his claws passed through it. The shadow dealt the last blow as the warrior collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud. It raised its hands and a spirit rose out of the furbolg's corpse.  
  
A green orb revolving around Sylvos' head, floated down into his hands. He chanted some words and they formed bright green flames around his hands. He rushed in towards a shaman and thrust a punch at his jaw. The furbolg clasped onto Sylvos' hand but soon let go as the heat seared into the soft padding of his paw. Sylvos ducked down, just in time to dodge a set of large claws that swept over his head. He stayed down as Firebrand rolled over his back and slashed the shaman across his stomach. Sylvos took no time and drew his dagger as he climbed up the creature's back. The flames from his hand spread onto the knife as well. He stabbed the furbolg in the neck as he grabbed some fur in the other hand, preparing for a struggle. To his surprise, he got thrown off easily by the enraged enemy, instead.  
  
"Sylvos! Are you alright?" Firebrand called out as she dealt with one of the warriors.  
  
"I'm fine, Firebrand, keep it up! I'll come aid you soon!" he replied. He got up and ran towards the shaman that he had just attacked. The furbolg stirred and was about to get up when Sylvos removed his dagger from the shaman's neck and kicked him in the head. After hearing a satisying crack, he dashed towards Firebrand.  
  
Bright flames licked the blades of the young demon hunter. She sidestepped out of the path of a sharp claw and blocked the attack of another. She slashed the arms of the furbolg, leaving large gashes that bled profusely. She flipped backwards, getting out of the way of the quick and furious swipes from the angry shaman. She felt her back rub against the rough bark of a tree. "That's not good..." she said in her mind. "Don't show fear. Don't show it. If I look tough, maybe I can get myself out of th--" Somebody grabbed her by the waist and ran off. She was quickly set down as she recognized who it was. "Darksorrow?" she asked.  
  
"You couldn't have gotten out of that anywhere close to alive." he answered her with a smile.  
  
She grinned. "Well then, I suppose that I owe you a favour."  
  
"Don't just stand around there!" called out another familiar voice.  
  
"Coming, Flameseeker!" Firebrand replied.  
  
A furbolg warrior chortled and was joined by another as they surrounded the three demon hunters.  
  
Flameseeker shot them a cold glare. "What are you laughing at, you Ursa warriors? You used to laugh with us, but look at you now...You slaughter your own brothers!"  
  
"Silence, you puny rat!" one of the furbolgs bellowed crossly. He swung his claw at Firebrand, who swiftly dodged it as Flameseeker and Darksorrow attacked him.  
  
The other furbolg tried to attack them, but Darksorrow quickly spun around and landed deep cuts across his chest. The Ursa warrior roared in pure rage and was about to deliver a heavy blow of a claw towards the demon hunter, when suddenly, a shadow, touched with a hint of gold, rushed past them. The furbolg was practically bawling as there were small gashes across his eyes. The other one was on his knees and howling in pain with his paws to his eyes. When he put down his paws, they revealed another set of small gashes across his eyes. The Ursa warriors slashed wildly in front of them as all three demon hunters dashed in to attack.  
  
Maiev spun around and unleashed a shower of knives. All of the blades met fur and flesh of the few furbolgs around her. Beside her, was her avatar, as well as dark spirits which were landing swift blows to the remaining creatures. Sylvos placed the finishing move and leapt up and landed a powerful spinning kick against a furbolg's jaw.  
  
"That kill was mine, blood mage." muttered Maiev as she ran off to assist the demon hunters.  
  
Sylvos shrugged. "I figured that you may have needed a bit of help." He answered as he shifted his gaze to her limp. He quickly turned his head to a thud following a cry. "Firebrand!"  
  
Firebrand shook off her dizziness as she tried to sit up. She could feel the auras of her mother, her brother, Sylvos, and Darksorrow. But she only had one thought running through her mind,"Elune...Please tell me that I'm not blessed with an open wound..." She felt a wave of pain and clutched her side. As she lifted up one of her hands, she noticed that they were smeared with fresh blood. "Damn it! Sylvos, that can't be mine can it?" she asked him as he knelt down beside her.  
  
Sylvos just chuckled. "Don't worry, Firebrand, you'll be fine." He wrapped her in his cape and picked her up in his arms. He signalled for the rest to follow.  
  
"Wait!" Flameseeker called out as he raised a hand. "Somebody's still here!"  
  
"Their...sacrifice..." Firebrand mumbled weakly to Sylvos. She was already loosing blood at a quick rate.  
  
"If my hands were free, I would slap myself on the forehead. But nevertheless, we'll take him...or her." Sylvos told them.  
  
A look of shock came to Flameseeker's face. "I-it's Kytalia."  
  
Maiev let out a displeased sigh. "What in Elune's name is she doing? Furbolgs weren't even close to our base! She must have been wandering...again. I'll take her back. Once she awakens, she'll have a word or two with Tyrande and Furion." She then turned to her shadow. "Avatar, return to me!"  
  
The avatar snarled as the spirits disappeared in a crackle of electricity and the shadow returned to Maiev. The warden ran over to Flameseeker to take Kytalia and managed to sneak in a glare towards the demon hunter. She then dashed off.  
  
---  
  
Sylvos gently dabbed at her wound with a cloth dampened with the well water.  
  
"Well, well, well, what happened here?"  
  
Sylvos looked up to see Jaina. "We got into a fight with more furbolgs." he answered.  
  
"The same ones that apparently took Kytalia as a tribute?" she questioned.  
  
Firebrand weakly nodded.  
  
"You look like you were up against a tough one, Firebrand." noted Jaina.  
  
"At least you kept back from using any insults. Calling them 'lumps of fur' would not have been a good idea..." added in Sylvos. "I need to go meet up with Flameseeker to report this event to Tyrande and Furion now. I'll talk to you later, Firebrand." He tossed the cloth to Jaina and winked at Firebrand.  
  
Firebrand caught his wink and smiled back.  
  
"If you want any help, I'll gladly do so." offered Jaina.  
  
Firebrand shook her head. "It's alright, I'll recover."  
  
Jaina seemed amused and let out a laugh as she lightly wiped the wound. "Who are you kidding, you crazed girl? I'm going to help you anyways since you need it! And another thing, you've lost too much blood, Firebrand, you'll need to rest. I have a strange feeling that if I left it up to you, you would be up and fighting again."  
  
"Jaina!"  
  
"Furion wants to talk to you!"  
  
"It's probably another guarding job..." said Jaina with a smirk.  
  
Firebrand recognized the two as Painkiller and Ragerunner.  
  
Painkiller knelt down beside her and took the cloth from the sorceress as she got up. "She'll be in good hands with us." He looked down at Firebrand as a calm smile formed on his lips. "We'll take you back to your hut once you're all patched up, alright?"  
  
Jaina looked at Firebrand before she left. "I'll come visit you after. Besides, I want to know about everything that happened before."  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Firebrand asked them curiously.  
  
"According to Illidan, we're supposed to keep close by to protect you." answered Ragerunner while he gently dabbed at her wound.  
  
Painkiller had his arm around her to prop her up while Ragerunner carefully wrapped some bandages around her waist. All three of them were faintly blushing.  
  
---  
  
Flameseeker and Sylvos were tending to their wounds at the wells. Flameseeker seemed rather uneasy about the silence between them.  
  
"Those were some nasty bears to fight, weren't they, Sylvos?"  
  
"Oh I've been through a lot worse than that...abominations, crypt lords, both, more, less."  
  
"I heard that you two got into a fight about taking down an undead base."  
  
"It's true. We ended up with a tie but I just knew that something was different about her right then."  
  
"How did you two tie?"  
  
Sylvos had a blank look on his face. "She sat on me...and I just kept her sword back."  
  
Flameseeker laughed loudly. "Such an interesting girl for a ruthless fighter..."  
  
"Don't even think about it, Flameseeker."  
  
"Are they...in love? A Quel'dorei and a Kaldorei...It seems so strange...but love has its bizarre qualities." he thought to himself. After a seemingly strange, but brief silence, he replied, "My apologies, Sylvos, I didn't mean it that way, besides, she is my half-sister. I would never think of her like that."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I have some strange feeling that those demon hunters are onto her."  
  
"Damn straight, blood mage, damn straight..." Flameseeker said in his head. 


	13. Just a favour?

Thanks to SilverSunflower and Ezekel for the reviews! Heh yeah ;; the story plot IS moving kinda slowly isn't it? Sorry about that but yeah...just wait it out I guess. I just want the readers to get a hold of the characters and all and everything and yeah and blah. And sorry about the confusing scene changes, I'll try to make sure that it's easier to understand. If you want the next chapter review this chapter and just say so. And you get credit! Hahah as if credit's gonna get anyone anywhere. But eh, gotta thank the nice reviewers ! Besides, if there's no one to write this story for, then what's the point? Warcraft III belongs to Blizzard. -------------------------  
  
"Darksorrow, may I talk with you in private for a quick moment?" she asked politely.  
  
"What are you doing here, Firebrand?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you about last night. I could never have made it out alive at all!"  
  
He blushed a bright shade of red."It was nothing, really."  
  
"Well, however you think of it, I still owe you a favour, Darksorrow. Anything, just so long as it can be accomplished...and make it simple.  
  
"How about a kiss..." He smirked. "...on the lips."  
  
Firebrand turned as bright red as they could due to the blood loss. "Darksorrow!"  
  
"You said anything, as long as it was easy and possible."  
  
She was angry about what she just said. Next time, I will definitely always make sure that I'm absolutely sure about what I'm going to say. "Alright, alright!" she sighed. She quickly pecked him on the lips, patted his shoulder and dashed off.  
  
Darksorrow was left hopelessly stunned as his heart beat quickly. "I can't wait to tell the others."  
  
---  
  
"P-please, Jain-na! Please l-l-let me go! F-F-F-urion, w-why th-th- this?" pleaded Kytalia. She had her arms against her chest as she shivered. Ice had frozen her legs up to her knees.  
  
"Take it easy there, Kytalia! It isn't that cold and it's only your legs! Besides, you haven't told us why you were wandering." replied Jaina. A bright flame danced around in her palm. "If you just told us, then we could get you out of there easily."  
  
"M-m-my rea-eason is not y-yours to m-mind!" she snapped back.  
  
"Very well then." said Furion.  
  
He glanced over at Jaina and more ice crept up the blood elf. Kytalia was now standing in ice that went up to her hips.  
  
"Just tell us! As soon as you do, we can let you go. We could go on for days just to get a few words out of your mouth. We're the only ones that are listening, Kytalia, so make your choice."  
  
"A-a-a-alright, then! I-I'll tell y-you!" Kytalia exclaimed exasperatingly. "I w-went to g-g-go look foor Sylvos!"  
  
Jaina praised her,"That's a good girl! Look, now the ice is up to your knees again. If you tell us why, then you are free to go."  
  
"Argh, I d-don't deserve th-th-this! I'm o-older than you b-b-by so m-many years!"  
  
"Judging by your behaviour, it never seems so." stated Furion.  
  
Kytalia sighed. "I went t-to go look f-f-f-for Sylvos because...becauseI'mjealousofthatnewgirlwhohealwaysspendstimewith!"  
  
Jaina raised her eyebrow and spoke slowly."Because you're jealous of Firebrand because she spends more time with him and that you want to spend more time with him."  
  
"Yes! Now l-l-let me go!"  
  
"Thank you for your time, Jaina. You may go now." Furion told Jaina, as she melted the last of the ice that held Kytalia in place.  
  
---  
  
"And suddenly, out of nowhere, this dark blur comes, and then 'SHING- SHING'! Both of those furbolgs were practically crying for their mothers because they couldn't even see!" Firebrand explained excitedly. "It was absolutely amazing! Except after that, I took a hard blow to the side... "  
  
"Have you learned about how he ended up joining with us?" Jaina asked her with a smile.  
  
She seemed slightly embarassed and blushed a little. "Actually...I didn't want to ask just in case...it would...well......bring up bad memories." she replied.  
  
"We actually found him only a few years ago. At that time, some of Kael's blood elf forces were sent to us. He told us to go back to the ruins of Silvermoon to search once more for any survivors. We did as he told us and once we arrived, we set up a small camp there. Our supplies were strangely disappearing though and we were sure that there was something watching us. One night, one of our sorceresses from the blood elven team was missing. I summoned a water elemental to scout out regions nearby and we eventually found Sylvos Windrunner. It turns out that he had rescued the sorceress from a group of skeletons. He took her back to his refuge and wrapped up her wounds. There, we figured out that that was where our missing supplies also were. There were actually many more stolen objects there but we were more eager to have him as a new addition to our group."  
  
"I never thought that a blood mage could be that quick."  
  
Jaina chuckled lightly. "And I never thought that you two would be so quick to fall in love..."  
  
"Jaina! How did you find out?"  
  
"Sometimes you two hold your intimate moments right before my eyes. I'm a sorceress, remember?"  
  
"Please, don't let my mother and father know of this! They will be unhappy with me...I just know it. Promise me, that you won't tell them!" Firebrand begged.  
  
Jaina put a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to worry about, Firebrand, your secret is safe with me."  
  
---  
  
"So, how did it go?" asked Shadowsong as he sharpened his demon blades.  
  
Painkiller seemed rather satisfied due to the grin plastered on his face. "I put my arms around her and I carried her back to her hut."  
  
"I just dabbed her wound and wrapped the bandages around her waist." said Ragerunner, rather disappointedly.  
  
"What happened to you, Darksorrow?" mumbled Sindweller as he hovered above the grass. His mind was mainly somewhere else.  
  
"After saving her, I got a kiss from her." Darksorrow told them with a large smirk across his lips. "Good luck trying to get her now!"  
  
Sindweller glanced at them. "So you think."  
  
A look of confusion came to Painkiller's face. "I don't understand, Sindweller."  
  
"Her heart already belongs to that Windrunner mage." he replied.  
  
"How do you know?" snapped Painkiller.  
  
Sindweller shook his head. "Flameseeker told me. He's her half-brother and my friend since childhood. Need I say anymore?"  
  
Darksorrow played back the memory of that kiss over and over again. Just for the few minutes, he treasured it, but then, he began to regret ever asking her for that kiss.  
  
"I'm going to go look for Flameseeker. He's been gone for quite a while now." Shadowsong told the others.  
  
"I'm coming too." declared Ragerunner. "I want to test my blades just in case we run into anything."  
  
As the two ran off, Painkiller got up.  
  
"And where are you off to?" questioned Sindweller.  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Fine then, but be back in an hour—Hey! Darksorrow! You can't slink off behind my back! Where the hell are you going anyways?!"  
  
Darksorrow smacked his forehead. "Damn, I really can't sneak away without you caring! I have some personal buisiness to tend to!" He then quickly ran off.  
  
"Fine, fine. Anyways, Painkiller, do you understa—Painkiller?" He scanned his surroundings. He found that he was left in an empty clearing with nobody but himself. He let out a sigh. Why am I always the one left alone? Maybe I'm the one who actually needs a partner...Coming to think of it. Maybe not.  
  
---  
  
"So...sister, what brings you here to Kalimdor?" Flameseeker questioned his half-sister, as they sat up on a large branch.  
  
"Lady Vashj and Prince Kael'thas told me that father gave them orders to send me here. There's nothing else that I really know. You probably don't know either but do you have any idea why I was sent here?" she answered.  
  
"Apparently, I was rumoured to be the 'descendant of the Betrayer'...Everything worked out perfectly, I was in love with the perfect girl, and I even taught her a few demon hunter spells. All we had to do, was find the human who was close to the Lich King. Wait...you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"  
  
Firebrand nodded. "Medivh told me about this a few years ago. Sylvos and I were tricked and we ended up in a dungeon..."  
  
He smiled. "And look where you two are now. I'm very happy for you, Firebrand, for love has never been gentle with me."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Sylvos told me. He thought that I was..."  
  
"Oh, I see. Sylvos is always like that, he jumps to conclusions immediately. But I love him nevertheless..." Her brother's voice echoed in her head. "...I was in love..." "What happened to the girl that you were talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Nara?" He let out a quiet sigh. "She was killed in battle...right at my side. I'll never forget that moment. I should have been there to protect her but instead, I was too caught up to defend myself. And I regret every single second of that fight. She was the last one that I had ever loved. I gave up after that...every single one of them...slaughtered in the battlefield."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Flameseeker..."  
  
"Except for one." he muttered.  
  
"If it's alright with you, I'm curious about who she was."  
  
"She was the one girl that I loathed the most...and still loathe now. The selfish and useless girl still remains here...Kytalia. Because of her, I want you ask you of a favour."  
  
"It better be more reasonable than Darksorrow's." she muttered.  
  
Flameseeker chuckled. "Don't worry about him, he's always up to mischief. I just want you to be yourself whenever and where ever you are. I want you to be happy with your life...unlike me." 


	14. Dream

There's a slight change of style in the writing...kinda of! Well, actually baaaarely that it would be useless to notice. I'm just kinda of playing around to see which one fits me better. So if the thoughts are really confusing, I'm really really sorry! And I'm probably gonna be on sort of a break for the next three weeks but while I'm gone, there's good fanfiction to read on other sites too! If you read this chapter and want the next one, then review and say so! Warcraft III is owned by Blizzard.  
  
WARNING: short chapter! heh.....sorry! --------------------------  
  
Ner'zhul chuckled. "Kel'thuzad!"he called as he sat on his icy throne.  
  
"Yes, master?" the skeleton answered as he bowed his head down.  
  
"That Windrunner has a weakness now...Tell my minions to go and attack the girl, she doesn't seem strong enough to hold them back."  
  
---  
  
Sylvos listened to the quiet patter of the rain against the roof of his hut. He set his mind on the rythmic patter of the droplets until they began to slow down. They eventually left him with the soft chirping of crickets. Sleep had been impossible for him for the past two days, but it was not from nature. I feel as if somebody's watching me...No, it can't be. Nobody would want to waste their time to spy on me...His thoughts were interupted by quiet knocking on the door. He opened the door and Firebrand threw her arms around him and began to sob into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently.  
  
"Sylvos..."  
  
He tried to comfort her by taking her mind off whatever she was thinking about. "Can't sleep either?" he asked.  
  
She only shook her head and sniffled.  
  
"It's alright...Come, we can talk outside now that it isn't raining." he told her as he led her out.  
  
The two sat down in a secluded area below a large tree. Sylvos put an arm around Firebrand's waist and rubbed his cheek against hers. He brushed away a tear from her face and kissed her cheek.  
  
He whispered into her ear, "I hate it when you cry, Firebrand, I can't take it...to see you so sad. Tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"I had a horrible nightmare..." she answered.  
  
"It couldn't have been that horrible." he replied as he held her tighter.  
  
She was hesitant first, but she managed to answer him. "...You died, Sylvos." she whimpered. "Now is it horrible? You got stabbed...right before my eyes and I couldn't even do a single thing about it. It was a man with...white hair and...grey eyes...he wasn't normal. And the strangest part about it...is that I don't even know him!"  
  
Sylvos' expression was still the same. "It was only a dream, Firebrand.  
  
She let a few more tears roll down her face. "It felt so real...I can't forget about it. That icy glare...that cold laugh...that smell...I couldn't take it."  
  
"Let it go. I'll never die as long as you're here...You are my hope."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise with all my heart." Sylvos answered. He then let out a faint laugh.  
  
It was one that Firebrand adored and one that she fell in love with. It comforted her so many times before.  
  
"Maybe you would have better dreams in the daytime. Besides, you are a night elf." he remarked.  
  
"I could possibly change that but how would I be able to be with y--"  
  
"Get away from my daughter, you betrayer! And you, Firebrand, come here!" snarled Maiev.  
  
The two quickly got up.  
  
Firebrand stepped back and took Sylvos' hand. "No..."  
  
Illidan stepped in behind the warden as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Maiev, take it easy on them. Let them be."  
  
"Why should I?! Look at them! Just look at them!" she snapped.  
  
"I'm looking at them and they look perfectly fine!" Illidan retorted.  
  
"But not normal..." Maiev stated.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" demanded Flameseeker angrily as he stepped into the clearing.  
  
Maiev sighed. "Not you, too..."  
  
"Look, Maiev, if you could at least stop hating everybody for just one moment to explain things properly, maybe you could tell us all what's wrong!" exclaimed Sylvos.  
  
"Fine then, Sylvos, would you like me to tell you what's wrong?!" Maiev growled. She approached the blood mage and slapped him across the face. "What's wrong, is that you should stay the hell away from my daughter!"  
  
"Why can't I be with her? Because you just don't want me to?!" questioned Sylvos crossly.  
  
"Because you, the High Elves, betrayed us and wanted the magic of the well all to yourselves! You selfish bastards planned for the cause of our deaths!"  
  
"Maiev, stop it!" shouted Illidan as he clapped his hand over her mouth and held her still with his arm. "You're being outrageous! Do you even know who you're talking to?!"  
  
Flameseeker reminded her,"We depend on the powers of the well."  
  
Sylvos finished up the argument. "And we still hunger, Maiev. But we don't complain about it, and most of all, we don't let that get in the way of our hearts. So why should you complain about two elves who love each other?"  
  
"Thank you, Sylvos. She needs some time to calm down." said Illidan as he walked away with her, still in his firm grip.  
  
Firebrand let out a sigh of relief and hugged Sylvos. She reached up to touch the red mark on his face. "Does it still hurt?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "It's nothing to worry about, Firebrand, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm going to go round up the hunters for a meeting." Flameseeker told them. As he walked away, he kicked a bush a few times nearby and Painkiller and Ragerunner emerged and dashed off.  
  
Firebrand and Sylvos glanced and each other and blushed brightly. 


	15. Sudden Change

Boo! I'm back and here's another chapter! Not much to say and all but "here's another chapter". And also, a 'thank you' goes to SilverSunflower again for reviewing! If there's something that you don't like about this one, then review and tell me why. If you want another chapter, then review and say so! Bah, and I can't forget to mention that Warcraft III belongs to Blizzard. -------------------  
  
Jaina wrapped her thick fur cloak tightly around her as she trudged through the knee-deep snow. The blizzard outside rendered her vision practically useless. She knocked on the door and Firebrand opened it.  
  
"Jaina! What are you doing outside in weather like this? Come on in!" the night elf said.  
  
Inside, was Sylvos who was watching a bright flame dance back and forth between his hands. He was talking to Tyrande, who sat across from him, stroking her Frostsabre.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" exclaimed a frustrated Jaina as the wind blew the door shut with a loud slam. "Yesterday, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. And out of nowhere, a storm strikes up and brings us all of this snow!!"  
  
"I have no clue what's happening, but...do you think that it has anything to do with four attempted assassinations?" Firebrand asked.  
  
Jaina looked even more confused. "Four? What kind of assassins? Who was their target?"  
  
The demon hunter looked uneasy. "Me." she replied quietly.  
  
"They were undead but what do they have to do with her?" Sylvos questioned.  
  
"Maybe they were trying to capture you, Firebrand." suggested Tyrande.  
  
Sylvos just smirked. "Then I'd be right on their tails. I'd follow them right to their camp and show them who's boss."  
  
"Wait...Maybe that's it!" exclaimed Jaina. "Could it be that you're the bait, Firebrand? It could be a way to get to Sylvos!"  
  
The smirk on his face was wiped off immediately. "I don't understand...What would they want with me?"  
  
The door opened and Sylvanas entered. Firebrand clearly remembered locking the door after Jaina came in, but she shook off the thought.  
  
Jaina stared in shock "Sy-Sylvanas? Is that...you?"  
  
"Jaina, snap out of it. It is indeed, I, Sylvanas, but there are more important matters to take care of." Sylvanas then turned to face her brother. "Sylvos...it is because of me that they're after Firebrand. It may also be my fault that all of Quel'thalas had fallen instead of just the Sunwell..."  
  
Sylvos was devasted and Firebrand put her arms around him, trying to comfort him.  
  
Sylvanas continued. "You see, Arthas and I were once friends...and we grew to become more than that. But one day, I was called back to Quel'thalas for something of great importance. I was told that my little brother was under a deadly curse from a troll and they needed my help immediately. Arthas kept on begging me to stay but I did end up going. His love for me was too strong for us to even be apart and he vowed that as soon as he was powerful enough, he would make sure that the whole Windrunner family would never live again...I was raised from the dead just to feel the horror of watching my whole family die. But he forgot about you, Sylvos. He forgot about my reason for leaving him in the first place...Except now, he knows. And now, he's never going to let you slip his mind because he wants you dead...and for me to feel the pain of losing the last member holding the title of the proud Windrunner."  
  
"Sister...this is all...true?" asked Sylvos, without looking at Sylvanas.  
  
"It is, Sylvos." answered Jaina. "Arthas told me. He always reminded me of that...but we also ended up leaving each other. The ending was much easier on the both of us though."  
  
"But why would he still want to go after Sylvos, even after being possessed? Doesn't his body belong to Ner'zhul now?" questioned Tyrande.  
  
"His body belongs to Ner'zhul and the darker side of his mind only remains now. His cruel thoughts still linger inside of him and with his newfound power. He fulfills them one by one whenever he has the chance to. But strangely, he still thinks about you, Jaina. You were really something special to him...Look, all of you, I need to go now. And for you two lovebirds, think long and hard about the prophecy because it's time." Sylvanas then walked over to Sylvos and whispered something into Sylvos' ear and dashed out.  
  
Firebrand was alarmed at the look of shock on his face. "Sylvos, what's wrong? What did she say?"  
  
"She said...that...She was the one that...shot me with the poisoned arrow. She told me that...it was for my own good. But I don't understand." he answered. "Hold on...Maybe I do!" The words echoed in his mind. 'When the power of the four heroes skilled with war and magic...the underestimated fighter, an equally fierce descendant of the previous, shares feelings with that of another member, a tainted elf, who is loved by a dead one...'  
  
Firebrand thought for a moment. "Realizing that you were in serious danger brought us closer than ever...which completes part of the prophecy!...And then there's my father...and then...the human 'remembered in the heart of their enemy'...That's you, Jaina because Arthas still loves you!"  
  
"Me? But I'm only the leader of the Lordaeron survivors." replied Jaina.  
  
"And a powerful child you are, Jaina." Tyrande stood up as her tiger followed. "I'd best be off getting your remaining party member and his brother. Wait for us at the temple."  
  
---  
  
Jaina was tense as she waited in the small temple for others to arrive. Lordaeron...I don't think that I want to go back there. But...this is for our group. For my friends. To end Arthas of his suffering...  
  
Firebrand looked at her curiously. "Jaina, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I don't think so. There's just something in your eyes which isn't the same."  
  
The sorceress sighed. "Alright, alright, so I'm not fine. I just feel a bit nervous about returning to Lordaeron. It's rather nostalgic actually...thinks about all of those poor innocent people who were killed. And now they fight under the command of Ner'zhul. And then just seeing Arthas in his state...it's so..."  
  
Firebrand answered with a smile. "Look Jaina, you'll be fine with us. We're all free to talk to. Possibly except father..."  
  
"Thank you, Firebrand."  
  
"Alright, you three! We're leaving as soon as possible! Pack only what's needed and meet back here!" Illidan announced after barging in ahead of Tyrande and Furion.  
  
"Hold on, brother! Don't act so quickly! It's true that we need to react soon but there's another part of the prophecy!" Furion reminded him. "'When a blizzard strikes all places, even the unreachable and forgotten lands, then, will the king become what he once reigned.' What if it has only reached us here in Kalimdor?"  
  
"Well we simply can't stick our heads in the ground and ask whether Hell has frozen over!! I say that we just take the chance. Together, we're stronger than the damn bastard aren't we?" Illidan confidently replied.  
  
"I'm not sure whose side I should take..." said Tyrande. "It'll be possibly years of fighting until fate brings upon us another four warriors destined to slay the Lich King. But what if it wasn't the right time and he turns out to be much stronger than you?"  
  
Sylvos stepped in. "Ner'zhul gets stronger and stronger each day...if we wait just a few more years, then it may be too late. And besides, Kalimdor has never been hit with a blizzard very often now, has it? We're all ready to take on a good challenge."  
  
Furion took a short while to think. "Perhaps you have a point, young Sylvos. I will let you go."  
  
"As will I." stated Tyrande.  
  
Illidan nodded. "Good. Now, like I said, after packing, we are to meet back here." He proceeded to walk out as somebody touched his arm.  
  
"Illidan..."  
  
He turned around to see that it was Tyrande. "Yes?"  
  
She looked at him with concern. "Please, Illidan...do be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, Tyrande. You just fuss over Furion and yourself. I'll make it back alive." he assured her.  
  
As Illidan exited the temple he was stopped once again. Only this time, by Maiev. He looked at her casually. "What is it, Maiev?" he asked her, without stopping.  
  
Maiev took his hand and walked beside him. "I don't care what's happening. I'm coming with you and that's final. I'll go through every single minute of this tormenting journey right beside you."  
  
He would have kissed her forehead had she not been wearing her helmet. Instead, he smiled as he put his arm around her. "You needn't be so protective over me, love. That's my job."  
  
---  
  
Firebrand bent down and scooped up a small bit of snow. "Snow...that's what it's called. And what I'm feeling right now is cold isn't it, Sylvos?"  
  
Sylvos smirked. "You seem to be enjoying the feeling. A fur cape won't keep you too warm when it's this cold."  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm enjoying this feeling the best that I ca--" She let out a yelp as her foot lost grip on the icy ground. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, Sylvos caught her in his arms.  
  
"Perhaps you're in need of some good boots too. Dragonscale or even frost wolf fur is what you want to make some light boots in this sort of weather." He suggested as he wrapped one arm around Firebrand and took her hand.  
  
Firebrand looked uneasy. "Sylvos...do you really think that we should be this close? I mean speaking on the terms that we're still outside and everything..."  
  
The blood mage shrugged. "You shouldn't worry, no one can see in this weather. I can't even see through this damned storm! And besides, if anybody sees us, then I'll give them a nice flame spell!"  
  
She chuckled as she pulled her own cape closer to herself. "We better get going now. I only need to get my bow and quiver and after that, I'm going to go find some wolves to make a thicker cape. Would you like me to get you some wolfskin as well?"  
  
"This cape is good enough for me, Firebrand, but are you sure that you'll be alright alone? Why don't I meet you at your hut and we'll go together? It's so hard to see and I don't want you getting hurt or anything." he replied.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me, Sylvos. What trouble could these wolves be? Go on and pack up, and we'll meet up at Tyrande's temple." She pecked him on the lips and the two went their ways. 


	16. The Joining

Thank you, Ai ni Shenlong no Miko (I hope that I spelt it right), for reviewing! And thank you, Ezekel! Don't worry, rambling is good, kinda...maybe. Ah well, I rant on a lot too and I'm starting to do so now. La lala...Same reviewing stuff as before. Warcraft III belongs to Blizzard. Wait...also, is it just me, or am I beginning to think that the Frozen Throne is in Northrend? -edit- my bad! It IS in Northrend...kinda. Ice Crown Glacier...sorry about that everyone! ---------------  
  
Firebrand knelt down behind a snow-covered bush as she picked out the perfect target. A fairly large but slender lone wolf sniffed around, looking for left-over scraps.  
  
Oh the poor thing, it's so weak...I don't think that it can bear with suffering for much longer. She notched her arrow into the bowstring and launched it through a small gap between the leaves. Damn! Almost missed it...  
  
The wind had blown her arrow off track and it pierced the wolf's hind leg. It turned and prepared to leap towards the bush where she hid behind. Quickly, another arrow hit the creature and it collapsed with a barely audible whimper.  
  
Firebrand approched it, leaving her blades behind, and gave it a pat on the side. "You're in a better place now, my friend." She slung her bow across her back and removed the two arrows from the wolf's body. She removed her dagger to skin the wolf but instead, turned and threw it at a nearby tree.  
  
It was what she thought. The dagger stopped before it hit the tree as a figure approached. He had short tousled hair and a bandanna wrapped in front of his mouth. He was missing pieces of flesh all over as he stood on legs of bone. He removed the dagger from his shoulder and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Assassin." She muttered as she lunged behind the bush for her demon blades.  
  
"Silly girl, hiding will do you no good. Why, it was you who started this in the first place. If you don't want to fight, then you could come with me." He said in his weak, raspy voice.  
  
Firebrand quickly learned her surroundings through their auras. A forest. A cliff, with a deep river below. It was all that she could rely on. Suddenly, she was grabbed by a set of boney fingers and the assassin in front of her released a wave of small needles. She flipped the other undead over her back and he it was hit with the attack instead.  
  
He got up, unharmed and drew a sword. He lunged at her as she blocked the attack. She slid back from the force of the blow as well as the icy ground. She found it rather challenging to quickly move around on the ice and ended up doing most of the blocking or dodging.  
  
The other assassin let loose another wave of needles but Firebrand deflected most of them and evaded the others. She managed to get close enough to attack and slashed him across the chest twice.  
  
His comrade charged at her as his attacked was blocked yet again. Her foot slipped off the edge as she sweeped the ground with her blade, taking down the first assassin with her before dropping her blade and disappearing off the cliff. Two loud splashes were heard as the undead ran off sputtering curses.  
  
---  
  
The demon hunters sat around a large fire in a makeshift shelter, discussing the strange happenings of the day.  
  
"How the hell does a blizzard strike up during the blossoming season? The trees are supposed to be covered in flowers and they're covered in snow instead!" exclaimed Ragerunner.  
  
"I never knew that you liked flowers, Ragerunner." noted Sindweller. "But more importantly, we need to know what caused this in the first place."  
  
"Maybe it's just the weather." suggested Painkiller. Resulting with a snowball to the head.  
  
Darksorrow dried off his hands on his pants. "You dimwit, the weather doesn't act up all of a sudden! Even ask the humans. They used to deal with it every year!"  
  
A bored look was on Shadowsong's face. "I'm starting to believe that we're unable to think properly while we're together. And Darksorrow, you just have to toss something at somebody don't you?"  
  
"He was acting stupid!" answered Darksorrow.  
  
Ragerunner corrected him. "Painkiller wasn't acting stupid, he is stupid."  
  
"Shut up. All of you!" growled Sindweller. "This is serious! And we need to figure out what's going on!"  
  
Flameseeker arrived at the entrance. "What's going on, is that we're going with my sister to Northrend. You won't be needing much, just meet up at Tyrande's temple soon."  
  
---  
  
Sylvos heard knocking on his door as he slipped in a potion on his belt. He opened the door as Kytalia stepped in with her hands across her chest.  
  
"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going?" he replied in the same tone.  
  
She sighed. "Don't play these childish games with me, Sylvos. I know that you're going to Northrend and I want to come too."  
  
"No, Kytalia you can't come with us. And--hey! Wait! How did you find out?!"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Up to your usual eavesdropping again, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe. But look, you saved my life a long time ago and I owe you a favour. Just let me come with you...please."  
  
Sylvos let out a sigh. "No. Besides, it's too dangerous for someone like you to be out there!"  
  
Kytalia smiled. "So I can't go because you care about me?"  
  
"No. If you want the truth, then it's because you'd waste our time and energy just waiting for you to catch up. I also don't want you to go because your complaints are just going to make everybody hate you even more!" He pointed to the door. "Now get out and don't bother me ever again!" he demanded.  
  
The young sorceress began to cry as she stormed out. "I'm going to go to Northrend whether you like it or not! I'll find a way to get there!"  
  
---  
  
Furion looked around. "Illidan, have you seen Firebrand?" he asked.  
  
Illidan glanced at Sylvos who shook his head. His hands, shoulders and eyebrows were raised in a gesture. "I don't know, brother." Illidan answered.  
  
It's not like her to be this late...thought Sylvos. I knew I should have gone with her. I should have...but I didn't. This is all my fault, I really should have gone to protect her...why didn't I? Please forgive me...I'm so sorry, Firebrand...  
  
"They've arrived." mumbled Illidan.  
  
Tyrande looked worried. "Who, the undead?"  
  
A faint smirk played across his lips. "No, Tyrande. Just some old friends..."  
  
---  
  
Firebrand dangled hopelessly on the ledge of the cliff. She had lost one of her blades, and nobody was bound to find her. Calm down, Firebrand. It's only been a few seconds...she reassured herself.  
  
A voice was heard. "Hrmmm...is your friend a good swimmer?"  
  
That voice. It was so familiar. She resisted the urge to call out, but she knew that it could give her position away.  
  
"He'll be fine, but what would you care of him?" the assassin asked.  
  
"Listen."  
  
Firebrand also paid attention for any strange noise. She heard a muffled scream from below the waters. Her will to hold on to the ledge was much stronger but her grip was not.  
  
"Who are you? Come out and show yourself!"  
  
"Well, Skelly-bones, I could...but I won't! I'll let you see this though!"  
  
She could sense the heat of flames. Her hand was slowly sliding off the ledge. The only thing that ran through her mind was Sylvos. How she never got to actually say anything to him before this moment. She finally lost her grip and readied herself for a great fall.  
  
Suddenly, somebody grabbed her hand and safely pulled her up the cliff. That person. She was so sure that it was him.  
  
"Prince Kael'thas!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around him. "You saved my life! Thank you so much! Praise Elune that you made it here in time!" A few tears ran down her face. They were tears of gratitude, as well as tears of joy.  
  
The blood elf just chuckled. "It was nothing. Thank Lord Illidan for casting us a portal out of the deserted place! It was all covered in snow, and nothing could keep us warm enough for long either. We'd better hurry since it seems like the blizzard's hit Kalimdor too."  
  
"I supposed that my blade will have to wait."  
  
"They're in good hands." said a raspy voice.  
  
Firebrand spun around to see Lady Vashj with her demon blade in her scaly hands. Behind the naga, was a formation of the slithering creatures, as well as a large army of blood elves. Lady Vashj was greeted by a friendly hug as well.  
  
The witch smiled. "Thank you for the warmth, young demon hunter. I'm on the verge of going into torpor with all of this cold."  
  
"Lady Vashj, Firebrand, you go ahead. I'll skin your wolf and follow the end once I'm done." said Kael'thas.  
  
Firebrand shook her head. "No, no, it's alright, Kael. I'll do that by myself."  
  
"Well...I'm assuming that you have others waiting for you. You need to go and meet up with them, they must be worried!" he replied.  
  
"I suppose that you have a point, Kael."  
  
---  
  
"Where is my daughter?!" demanded Maiev as she stepped into the temple.  
  
Word of the journey had already spread throughout the whole encampment as leaders stood inside the temple and their forces waited outside. Thrall and his horde of orcs. Rokhan and his band of trolls. Flameseeker and his pack of demon hunters. A large crowd of blood elves awaiting Sylvos' command. Jaina's surviving warriors of Northrend. With such an large group of assistance, they failed to notice another army heading towards them.  
  
"She has not arrived yet, Maiev." Furion answered calmly.  
  
"What good hands she's in." she said sarcastically.  
  
Sylvos stood with his arms across his chest. "Well speak for yourself, Maiev. Aren't you her mother?"  
  
"And aren't you her..." she hesitated for a moment. "ugh...lover?"  
  
"I want to go and look for her right now, but you've failed to notice that I can't get out! And believe me, I've tried." he retorted.  
  
Illidan grinned near the entrance. "Damn straight, Sylvos. She'll be fine anyways."  
  
"Because she's a proud member of the Stormrage family. We're famous for our strength, you know." added Flameseeker.  
  
"And we Windrunners are well-known for our courage. Playing by your rules, I have enough courage to go and look for her so let me go already!"  
  
A voice came from the entrance. "Sylvos, you don't need to go anywhere. And I brought some help as well."  
  
They turned their heads as Firebrand stood in the temple with few small scratches and bruises, but relatively unharmed. Lady Vashj slithered up beside her and Kael'thas ran to her other side and handed her the wolf pelt.  
  
Sylvos' jaw dropped. The Prince Kael'thas! What an honour for him to be here! He bowed down to him, as did his force outside.  
  
Kael'thas merely chuckled. "Nobody has done that for quite a while! But stand up, there's no need to bow at a time like this." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Jaina with a slight touch of pink on her cheeks.  
  
The blood elves obeyed.  
  
Murmurs were heard from the night elves and Maiev shot a glare at Lady Vashj. Tyrande tried to act as calm as possible but she herself held a grudge with the Naga.  
  
Furion held up his hands. "Silence!" he bellowed. "We shall not waste any time!"  
  
"We have assigned each group with a certain colour. Paints and dyes will be given to you, but if there is a shortage, you are to come up with a solution." Jaina announced "All blood elves will be the Red Force. The humans will be the Yellow Force. The night elves will be the Blue Force. The orcs will be the Violet Force. The trolls will be the Pink Force."  
  
Rokhan giggled like a young girl as he heard the message. "Look at dees, mon! Now we can actually be da Pinkspear Tribe! Eet makes me feel geedday all over! Bear joor weapons wif pride, mon!"  
  
Sylvos cringed at the remark. "A troll...feeling...giddy."  
  
Jaina added in her final statement. "The Naga can be the Green Force and the rest will be the Orange Force. You can come get your colours now."  
  
The leaders of each group took the paints and dyes and brought them to their group. They quickly splashed paints onto their shields and dyes were applied to strips of cloth to be tied to their weapons.  
  
---  
  
Jaina slowly turned around as a pair of hands rested on her shoulders. "Kael'thas..."  
  
The prince held her hands. "Do you love me now?"  
  
Her cheeks were bright red at the moment. "What have you done for me?"  
  
"I kept my promise to you, Jaina. No matter where we are, I'll always find you, and haven't I?"  
  
She then wrapped her arms around him. And in return, he held her in a warm embrace. Kael'thas finally felt complete. The sorceress that he had adored from so far away was at last, in his arms. 


	17. To Northrend

Thanks to Dynamis for reviewing! I'm sorry that it's taken a while to update! I kinda got writer's block in the middle of the chapter and all. I'm planning on making the ending a little strange...And my mistake on the last chapter, it's not too important, but just to let you know, it's fixed! As well, I've also notice that sometimes the demon hunters "watch/look/glance/etc." even though they can't see. Well now...err...you get I'm trying to say, right? Anyways, you know the whole reviewing thing! If you review, you get a new chapter! Read on!

-----------------

Kael'thas chuckled as he embraced Firebrand. "I haven't seen you for so long! And look how tall you've grown! I remember when you used to be half your height! You were always so determined about getting your chance to fight the demons in Outland! Ha hah!" He then rubbed her head. "And look at you now, you're off to Northrend!"

Illidan spied on them from afar. Look at them!...He treats her like his own daughter and she treats him like her father! After what I offered him, he takes away my daughter in return? But then again...I never got to see her again until now. She was with Kael and Vashj for most of her life. It would have been impossible to care for her if either I or Maiev were to raise her. We had no choice...Perhaps it is only for the best...

He continued to watch the two as Jaina walked over. What does _she_ have to do with Kael'thas?

Jaina nervously walked up to Kael'thas and Firebrand. "Err...Sorry, Firebrand, but may I have some time alone with Kael?" she asked.

Firebrand smiled. "It's alright, Jaina. I'll see you both on the battlefield then!" She then ran off, only to be stopped after she was out of their sight.

"Firebrand."

"What do you need of me, father?" she answered as she looked up at Illidan.

He pondered for a moment. "Why do you call me that?...'Father'? Was it only because I told you to?" he questioned.

"I call you 'father' because you I am your daughter. Why else?"

"Why don't you call Prince Kael'thas, 'father', then? He is more like a father to you than I am."

The young demon hunter was slightly dazed. "Father...why would you think that?"

"Ugh. Don't call me that if you don't think of me as one. You and Kael get along like a father and daughter should. He knows so much about you that I don't..."

"He doesn't know everything about me! What about the things that matter? Kael doesn't know when and where I was born or why I'm named 'Firebrand'. He doesn't know my own brother's name, let alone even know of his existance. He doesn't have a clue about who I'm in love with, and father..." she paused for a moment. "He doesn't know who my parents are...He's seen my first steps, and he taught me how to count, but there are only things that a father could do and know...I thank you for the way that I fight, and being able to lead others to victory. And most of all...for being my father."

Maiev let out a slight laugh. "Sorry to break the moment, but I believe that we are expecting to leave sometime soon." She turned to Illidan and cleared her throat and they headed towards the front of the enormous army.

---

Kytalia walked over to the end of the force where Firebrand stood. "Why are you standing all the way at the back, Firebrand, since you _are_ a Stormrage." She emphasized the last part, as murmurs came from the people around her. She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Aren't _you_ supposedly, the greatest fighters of the night elven race?"

Firebrand glared at her and spat back a reply. "Well aren't _you_, supposedly the most annoying elf there could be?"

The sorceress answered her with a sneer.

Firebrand let out a sigh. "Look, what do you want with me, Kytalia?"

"I don't want you to even go to Northrend. We don't need you anyways! You're just a useless little girl who can't even see what's in front of her! You've never felt cold before and you've never fought the undead for as long as we have!"

Flameseeker leapt in front of Firebrand with his arms spread out. "Kytalia, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. "Don't you dare pick on my little sister! Maybe she hasn't fought them for as long as you have, but she isn't useless, and actually fights them!"

The murmurs from the crowd were much louder now.

"Kytalia, as you can see, most of our stronger fighters are here at the back because we need to get into formation as soon as we reach the dreaded place." Flameseeker explained, jumping into a calm mood.

"Wait. But don't we need to travel for...quite a while?" asked Kytalia.

Sylvos stood beside Firebrand with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I suppose that you haven't heard about our means of transportation since you were trying to spy on me for most of this time."

Kytalia had a shocked look on her face. "W-we're not going by means of goblin zeppelin again are we?"

Firebrand grinned. "We'll be going there in a way that is much more exciting..."

Flameseeker, Firebrand, and Sylvos walked away in laughter, leaving the sorceress alone and frightened.

"By the way, Flameseeker, do you have any idea how Kytalia managed to get to aid us in Northrend?" asked Sylvos, who slid his arm around Firebrand without being noticed.

"Tyrande told a few runners to ask for any kind of help from the people here." he answered. "I'm not too sure about Kytalia knowing that we're going to the Ice Crown Glacier, though. She only came because you were going, Sylvos. You know, we used to be together once but I had to leave her because she always had her eye on you."

Sylvos was frustrated. "Argh! She goes on a mission which will end up in her own death just because I'm going! What kind of elf is she?!"

"One who really wants your attention, Sylvos." answered Firebrand as she moved in closer to him. "All of her strange behaviour...everything she did around you, was to impress you. It seems to me like that would've been your job if you loved her back!" she remarked with a nudge in the arm.

The three chuckled a bit. Flameseeker was nudged by Sindweller who walked by him.

"Pay attention, Flameseeker, we're about to leave now! Illidan has casted the portal into Northrend and it won't stay open forever!" he exclaimed.

"Try to find Illidan and Jaina so that we can meet them later on." Sylvos told Firebrand as they neared the vortex.

"There's no need to, Sylvos." she replied. "They're the ones keeping the portal open! I think that all the anxiety is starting to overcome your mind. I'm serious in a way...It's hard to know where everybody is. Their auras are all so faint, especially the soldiers who don't use any magic."

Sylvos kissed her cheek. "It's alright. You'll be with me for the whole journey. Just stay focused and whatever you do...Please, make it to the Frozen Throne alive."

"I will, Sylvos...I will."

A large swirling portal with bright green runes all around it was ahead of them. They stepped into the portal not knowing what would await them next in the land of ice and lost souls.


	18. Support

Thanks to Ezekel for reviewing, and you do have a point...I'll get to changing that. For everybody else...Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! I had major writer's block...so I spent what? A few weeks now (err...maybe a month...I'm SO sorry!), stuck in your position: wondering what's gonna happen next. My apologies, really! Anyways, I plan to write an alternate location as to where the portal takes them, but for now, Northrend is fine. Mwuahahahah!! I'm not sure how I am with writing humour stories but that's how I'm planning to write it! The whole reviewing rule probably doesn't need to be explained anymore and all. Warcraft III belongs to Blizzard. Nothing else to say here, go read!

--------------

A lone tower stood out of the ground. On top of the tower, a figure clad in armour was sitting on a throne of ice. A lich hovered up the icy steps towards the figure.

He bowed down his head and warned Ner'zhul. "Master, an enemy force has just arrived here in Ice Crown Glacier. You must be careful, for they are massive in number."

"Kel'thuzad, tell Anub'arak to prepare his army for an in coming attack. I will handle the rest." Ner'zhul let out a cold chuckle as he ran his gloved fingers down the edge of his runeblade, Frostmourne. "Coming to attack me, are they? The fools, all of them! A surprise attack like that is nothing...I had already forseen it. And needless to say, I will not be defeated! I have already grown too powerful for them to fight me."

A voice from inside of him spoke up confidantly. "Nobody is powerful, you demon. One can only have their advantages. But one will always have a weakness, whether they have an advantage or not. Those warriors will see past your advantages, straight into your weakness and kill you...And once you are dead, I will be set free..."

"Shut up, you inferior mortal!" he snapped angrily. "You are nothing! I will not be defeated! I sacrificed so much of my energy just to find a suitable body as the King! I shall not put it to waste!"

"'Nothing', am I? We shall see to it then..." The voice then faded away.

---

Illidan stepped out of the portal along with Jaina. He was quite satisfied that the groups were already in their assigned formations. Perfect. Just one more army to wait for...

Jaina ran around to check on the armies. Leaders of each group were giving their warriors a few quick words. She decided to go do the same for her fighters. "We have survived the fall of Lordaeron! We lived on, uncorrupted, as this land became foul, we managed to escape. However, many others died as war heroes to stop this infestation! This is for them! For Sir Uther and the paladins! For Antonidas and Dalaran! For all of Lordaeron!"

Maiev raised her war ring into the air and shouted, "We are night elves! We are a proud race to be! We shall fight side by side with our brothers and sisters, aiding them at every moment. Elune will grant us our strength! "

Rokhan let out a shrill warcry as the other trolls joined him in unison.

Thrall held his hammer up and grunted a speech in orcish.

"Fight with strength and with courage for your lives will need it! Even if you fall on this battlefield, you will die an honourable death for what you have done!" Lady Vashj hissed to her Naga.

"Serving Lord Illidan is what we are to do! He called upon us to help him in this task, and help him we shall!" yelled Kael'thas.

Sylvos growled as three green spheres appeared over his head. He added on to the prince's words. "If you are here, yet not to assist Lord Illidan, then surely you are fighting for vengeance! We have lost our families...and our homes to him, and he shall pay for what he has done...Together, we shall defeat the Scourge!"

Another voice echoed through the harsh storm. "We, the Forsaken, shall aid you in your battle!"

The enormous group turned their heads to the lone ranger. They were staring in awe at the grey figure. Her faded locks of hair blew across her face with her head nodded down, obscuring her face under the hood of her black cloak. _The _Sylvanas Windrunner who was thought to be killed in the fall of Silvermoon, was walking towards them.

Illidan and others who knew of her 'survival', passed around a message:

"Hold your weapons."

Many people backed away as Sylvanas walked closer towards them. Towards Sylvos. She lifted her head a little; just enough for everybody to see the eerie red glow of her eyes. Even more people took a step back, their fists tightly clenching their weapons that they were ordered not to use against the ranger.

She greeted the young blood mage with a nod. "Brother."

"Sylvanas, it's good to see you." he answered as he advanced a few steps.

"I'm glad that you've made it, Sylvos. I see that you've brought a little help." She noted as she scanned the large army.

"What about your forces?" asked Sylvos, squinting in an attempt to see his sister's troops.

"They're all here, Sylvos." She whistled a sharp note and through the storm, figures of all shapes and sizes could be seen. A smirk spread across her lips. "As if your big sister would come without any help."

He chuckled and gestured for his group to return to their original formation. "She doesn't bite!" he joked. He turned to the others. "Let us begin our journey!" he declared.

"Who made you leader?" questioned Illidan as he signalled everyone to move forward.

"Wait!" Sylvanas called out. "Allow me to lead the way! We may be nearby, but I know the direct route and my scouts can fly easily in this harsh weather."

Illidan quickly thought it out. "Alright then. Lead the way, Sylvanas!"

---

They marched on for hours, trudging through the snow and resisting the howling wind. Many grew weary, but they somehow managed to pull through for their leaders. Stuggling at the end of the whole group were two blood elves...

Ryarros nudged Kytalia with his staff as he looked at her with worry. "You look a little dizzy, Kytalia, and it's been a long while since we've gotten here. Are you going to be alright?"

"Augh...I'll be fine...It was just that demonic portal of theirs. I can't believe that it's that powerful. To mess up my mind like that..." she answered with a slight grimace.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry...it'll wear off soon--" His assurance was broken as he swiftly reflected a wave of magic headed towards them. "We're being flanked!" He shouted as he took Kytalia's hand and quickly ran to the front of his formation.

---

Firebrand turned around at the shout of a soldier.

"We're being flanked!"

"Sylvos, I'll alert the others! Please hold them off for as long as possible! And do be careful!" she told him.

She pushed her way through the crowd, towards Kael'thas and Jaina. "The undead have attacked us from behind! We need assistance! Quickly!"

Firebrand continued to push towards the very front of the massive army. The sound of combat grew louder as she ran closer. That can't be right...We're being attacked from the rear...not the front. But that _is _father's aura up there...I can't be wrong!

Painkiller quickly approached her. "Firebrand! We're under attack by the Scourge!"

She spun around as bright green flames engulfed her demon blades. "Get ready, Painkiller...we're being surrounded!"


	19. Cries

First off, I'm not dead so uhh...yeah! I'm not dead! Yay! Just occupied with school already and writer's block...again. Sorry...AGAIN! Thank you very much to Ezekel for the review and it means a lot to me because I never really thought of myself as being at least, a decent writer. It's good to know that I have at least one reader following along and that's enough to keep me writing! This writer's block really IS killing me!!! GAH! I should've thought about the readers a bit more before updating this since I've been keeping you waiting and all...so I'm gonna do the best that I can do with writer's block. This'll only be a few paragraphs long and I'm really sorry in advance...Anyways...R&R as usual. Oh and by the way, in this chapter/snippet, I'm just going to state down the names of the units since there _is_ going to be a lot of them coming along.

----------------------

Painkiller stood by Firebrand, their weapons were drawn and coated in blazing flames.

"Painkiller, I can take care of these fiends by myself. Go aid the others." She told him as she sliced a ghoul in two.

He looked at her for a short moment. "It was under Lord Illidan's orders that you are not to battle alone. At least one of us should be at your side to make sure that your safe. I will be the one to fight at your side this time, Firebrand, and I shall guarantee your safety. I'm sure that the others will be alright without your help, you seem to forget that there are many capable fighters with us right now." He beheaded another ghoul and dodged the webs of an enemy crypt fiend.

She landed a large gash across the abdomen of the spider and finished it off with a kick to the head. "I suppose that you are right...but for now, keep your focus on the battle and don't worry about me..." she replied.

A large abomination lumbered towards them, viciously swiping away at the air in front of it. It carried about an unbearable stench as it neared the demon hunters. They found it hard to breath and tried to stay as low as possible while in combat. Firebrand lunged at the monster and jabbed and sliced it. Painkiller attacked its arms in hope of disarming it.

"I'll hold off the lumbering idiot! Keep me covered, Painkiller!" Firebrand shouted.

Painkiller answered. "Are you sure? If this is what you want...But please, call for me when you need any help, Firebrand."

She nodded her head.

He ran off to keep back the small swarm of undead. A gargoyle swooped down to grab him but he stepped to the side and cut its wing. It shrieked as it fell headfirst to the ground and landed with a crack. He simply slashed away the group of ghouls as they tried to attack him. He checked to see if Firebrand was all right only to find an aggravated abomination.

---

_Damn it! Abominations aren't this hard to kill... It should've been dead ages ago! All I've managed to do is cut open a few stitches and make weak cuts! Why won't it die?! _ Firebrand let out a loud growl dug her blades as deep as she could into its chest in attempt to damage an organ.

"Firebrand, look out!!" yelled Painkiller as he dashed towards her in hopes of being able to rescue her. He ignored the fiends clawing at him as thoughts ran through his mind as fast as his feet were. _I'm going to get a good warning from Lord Illidan and Flameseeker after this..._ he thought.

Whether she hit an organ or not, the abomination screamed loudly in pain and swung its cleaver into her side.

It was her turn to scream.

Suddenly, there was a clanging sound and directed their ears to another demon hunter. Sindweller was banging his demon blades together, creating sparks. "It's rude to hit a girl." he taunted in his harsh voice.


	20. Starlight, star bright

Err...yeah, it's me. Another short and recent update! I won't have much time to actually write stuff all the time so check back on the recent chapters from time to time since I might have things to say immediately to the reviewers (if it's anything urgent that I might have to say like uhh...apologize to some certain anonymous reviewers...Sorry!). Also check back if you think I'm dead because I haven't updated in a month or something like that, because I feel really bad by not thanking people and making them think that I've been abducted by aliens and that sorta stuff. Anywho, to Crimson Paladin: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! And SORRY!!!! I never knew that I had checked the "do not accept anonymous reviews" box-a-majig until I had to edit something so I'm SOOOO SORRY!!!! And uhh...I'll uhh...attempt to work on bits of a chapter every few days and stuff...I'm sorry, I've just been so overloaded with homework and everything! Thanks for being so patient everybody! And this is only going to be a few paragraphs, I've still got homework to do and all that stuff...I got a bit carried away last time. I only really intended to write like...five paragraphs. So again, sorry!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That scream..._ Sylvos paused for a short moment when he heard a distinct cry. Something in his gut made him sprint off towards the scream. _That had better not be Firebrand... _As he ran past Ryarros, he grabbed his cape and tugged him along.

"Come with me!" he ordered the priest.

"Let go of my cape and I'll follow, Sylvos! What's so urgent?" Ryarros answered.

Sylvos remained silent and grabbed a sphere orbiting around his head while chanting a spell.

---

Behind Sindweller, was a small force of a dozen huntresses. With a quick elven word, they rushed in and surrounded the abomination. The demon hunter ran in and swept up Firebrand from the ground and set her down at the safest area he could find. _Her...friend...probably came to find her after she let out that yell..._

"Hang on, child. You'll be safe..." he assured her. He never looked at her though. He was focused on the massive monster as it broke its way through the huntresses.

Suddenly, a green streak flew at the abomination as it glowed an eerie green colour.

"Move back!" A voice called out.

Following that was a tall pillar of fire. It incinerated the monster immediately.

The blood mage knelt down beside Firebrand and held her head. He nodded at Sindweller; a signal for him to resume battle.

"Thank the gods that you are alright!" Sylvos exclaimed happily as Ryarros began to mend her wounds.

Firebrand smiled in return and kissed him lightly. "I can't just die in my first battle at Northrend...You know that. I promised you." She quickly thanked Ryarros and he got up and left.

"You'll fight alongside me, angel. I will keep a close eye on you during this battle." He told her as he kissed her forehead and entered the battle once more.

---

Sylvanas could not help but stop and smile for her brother. _He takes such good care of her... It's good to know that he doesn't need me anymore. He's grown up...into a fine young man and he's already found somebody to take care of..._-- The ranger's thoughts were interrupted as the sky darkened and stars lit up the sky. _Such an event like this was thought to never occur in a dead place like this...Unless..._

"Elune, I call upon your strength from the heavens to aid us in this battle!"


	21. Reinforcements

Well...to start it off, here's my email address! huntresswarden at yahoo.ca I've got Yahoo Instant Messenger, but I'm not always on...I'll be online as much as I can, depending on how many people add me and stuff. Basically so I can talk with you a little bit. I've also got AIM so I'll give you my screen name if you ask for it. Seriously though, if you wanna just say "hi" then go do that! I like talking to people! Well...as long as they're nice people and such. Err..._very _short chapter...I'm REALLY REALLY stuck, so please, bear with me!

A thank you goes to kikirinova, RazielsGhost, and Crimson Paladin, I will definitely try to make these longer but yeah...I feel bad leaving you with nothing and stuff.

OH NOEZZ!11!!1!!1 Not the Burning Blade Clan, Ezekel! Anything but them! Thanks so much for all the positive support you've given me! Homework...yeah. Some teachers in our school don't believe in giving out homework! Unfortunately, I've got NONE of those teachers. But it's not that bad. I've still gotta deal with all the homework again...wasn't as bad as last year though. and AGAIN to all of you anonymous readers, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! But uhh...you can review now! There isn't much to say except read and review!

As well, if there's anybody out there who plays a lot of Ragnarok Online, and knows quite a bit about it, and also just happens to want to write a story...feel free to e-mail me! I've stopped playing but I also want to write story about it, after I finish Firebrand of course...so yeah. Whoa...what a long intro. Heh...sorry about that, too!

--------------------------------------------------

Furion stepped out of the portal and quickly sealed it shut. Stars were pouring out of the sky and crushing the hordes of the undead minions through Tyrande's prayer. The druid decided to aid her. He raised his hands in the air and mumbled a verse as the dark sky became even darker and it began to rain.

---

Maiev glanced at a large cut across her arm. It stung very painfully but it wasn't bleeding too much. She looked around to check on her troops who were in a close circle formation around her. She found that she was missing a bit over a dozen huntresses, most of them disappeared quickly at one time. _They're probably assisting others..._She told herself. _Focus on the task at hand. _

The Watchers were slowly growing weary from fighting. The warden's avatar, staying nearby her, would not last much longer either.

Suddenly, she felt something lightly skim her chin. It felt like rain. She reached up to touch her face and realized that it was covered in sweat. Whether it was a drop of rain that hit her or not, she wasn't able to tell. _This isn't the time to stall..._she reminded herself as she spun around. The small knives, attached to the bottom on her cloak, flew in all directions hitting whatever was in their path. As she continued to fight, she began to be pelted with what was definitely rain. Every droplet seemed to invigorate her and lessened the pain in her wounds until they stopped hurting. She quickly paused to look at her injury but found the gash gone. _Furion..._ She quickly stepped out of the way of a dreadlord as a bright flash came down and killed it instantly. _Tyrande..._


	22. Look on the Bright Side

I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! Thanks for putting up with all the delayed and short reviews! Don't worry though...I will definitely finish the story and I won't leave you off. So don't worry, I won't just stop. I promise. A thank you goes to Phazon Overlord, cArliTo-629 (well...at least school won't last forever...unless somebody keeps on getting held back until they die), SilverSunflower, DalamartheDark25 (hah, I think that it would depend on how many orcs there were...1 orc vs. 600 undead), RazielsGhost and Ezekel. Thanks for all the support, you guys! Well...it's been....two months, I think, and there's finally an update...A short one in attempt to be ermm...not as short, to be exact. But yeah...Writer's block KILLS! But anywho...here's another update! And by the way, I hope that everybody had a happy Halloween!

-----------------------------------------

Kytalia marched along with the rest of the group. She wasn't exactly marching. In fact, she was trudging through the snow with a miserable face on. Nothing was going her way at all. _There's no way that I can get Sylvos to notice me! He's always ignoring me and spending time with that newcomer from who knows where... We barely ever get to talk...and if we do, it's never a conversation. What's wrong with me?_

"What's getting on your mind?" Ryarros asked her.

"Oh. It's nothing." she replied quietly.

The priest put a hand on her shoulder. "Something _is _troubling you. But I suppose that you don't need to tell me...Look around you though, though we've built an encampment of mixed races, we've only gotten used to their presence. Never before have we ever really talked to each other before. Take a glance."

Kytalia looked to her side and saw Rokhan talking to a priest.

"Joo put da urbs een da plate, mon... An' den joo crush it reeeeeel gude!" said the troll as he demonstrated for the elf.

The priest pointed to the herbs in the plate. "And you actually crush them to a pulp?" he asked.

Rokhan nodded his head. "Joo will need as much of da joose as posseebul! Joo mustn't waste plants, mon!"

Kytalia's face lit up and she then looked in the opposite direction. The smile melted off her face immediately.


	23. A Fairy Tale

I think that I'll have to start every single update/snippet with an apology for being late. MONTHS AND MONTHS LATE, I TELLS YA! Umm…I'm not going crazy. At least, I hope I'm not. I'm just a little frustrated. Especially because you guys have to wait through months before I update less than a page worth of a story! Real sorry guys! But again, I'll be sure finish. _Absolutely_ sure. Hmmph. At this rate, I think that I'll finally finish in a year. But I was kinda of hoping for a finish in, at the most, half a year. But anyways, no more about my plans or anything, I owe you reviewers out there a _lot_ for helping me up and keeping me going! Without you guys, I probably would've just given up, put writing in the little abandonment drawer and save my words for bad essays. So in other words, keep on reviewing or else I'll think that nobody's reading this and so I'll stop. It's not a threat. It's an honest fact! Really! I'm, uh, gonna start this off now before you guys start to think that I'm losing my mind. Because I'm not. Really. Read. Now. And don't forget to review! (I wasn't yelling. It was a reminder. A nice little reminder) Also, "thank you" s go to…um…I'm too lazy to list. But you know who you are!

And as a note: I really tried to make this longer…but I don't think that it worked. So I'm really sorry for that!

-

Kytalia saw that a short distance away was Sylvos. Of course she was always happy to see _him _but not_ her._

"Firebrand, you look tired. Would you like a lift?"

A giggle. "That's really sweet of you, Sylvos! But I'll walk beside you. I don't want to be such a burden on you."

A kiss on the forehead. "It'd really be alright. You're not that heavy. Besides, we've been marching for two days straight now. We'll stop in a few more hours anyways, as soon as evening hits." He held her close. A kiss on the lips. "I'm only trying to take care of you, angel."

A smile and a hug. "I love you too, Sylvos."

She glared at them as she let out a quiet snarl. It was almost so silent that it barely seeped out of her mouth. Somebody else managed to pick it up though.

"_What are you thinking_?" a voice whispered with an intimidating tone.

She looked around quickly. The closest person beside her was Ryarros, the priest. But as she turned to the side, he had left.

"Who-who are you?" she whispered.

"You know who I am."

"A-are you the…the Lich King?"

The voice burst out into a fit of laughter. Not a fit of maniacal laughter; just pure chuckling. He stopped to take a few breaths and erupted into another fit of amusement. "I can't believe you fell for that!" he exclaimed.

It was only Darksorrow. He had been running in circles around her, playing another practical joke of his.

Kytalia let out a sigh of frustration. Another growl came out of her mouth. It was much louder than her previous one. A spark came from her fingertips and in less than a second, a small fireball flew at the demon hunter's face.

"Hey! Whoa, now!" he exclaimed as he blocked it with his blade. The flame dissipated quickly. "Can't take a joke?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and sneered. "Does it look like it?"

He walked away from her. "Alright, alright, I'm going! At least _try _to take it easy during this trip or something. Don't want to get killed do you?"

-

The sun had almost set as the large force made a temporary encampment. They set up their tents based on their groupings by colour. A few groups split off to gather food and firewood.

Kael put a hand on Jaina's shoulder. "Hey, Jaina. All this journeying for days on end aren't lifting our spirits very much."

Jaina smiled at him. "Maybe a story then?

"Well," he replied as he pointed at her. "I know somebody who's very good at telling stories."

She chuckled. "Well then, why don't you go gather people up here? We'll start when everybody's all here."

-

The sun had set and only the brightest stars could be seen twinkling in the sky. Many people had gathered around the large bonfire with their meal to listen to Jaina's story. However, a few others retired for the night.

The sorceress cleared her throat and took a sip of warm water from her cup. "This is an old fairy tale that my father used to tell me when I was a child." she began. "It's called Rumplestiltskin, and I'm sure that some of you have heard it before."

"I've never heard of this story before…Have you, Firebrand?" Sylvos asked her.

"I haven't heard of it either, Sylvos. Must be a human fable." she replied.

Maiev stayed to listen as well. She also stayed to keep a close watch on Kytalia, so that she wouldn't wander off and cause trouble. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her mind.

Maiev…I think that this story will sound extremely familiar to you… 

The warden quickly scanned the area around her. _Nobody suspicious..._

"Kytalia, did you hear anything?" she demanded.

"Oh, a voice?" Kytalia responded. "It's probably just Darksorrow. He's just up to no good, as usual."

She shook her head. "No, no…it's not him…Just—never mind." _Damn it, I hope it's not who I think it is…_


End file.
